Teen Huntress
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: Season 3 is finally here! Donna and Brody have a heartbreaking decision to make, Kim and Jack our still in the puppy love stage, Grace is ready to leave Seaford, Peter is gone and will Lexi and Dylan ever get together?
1. 1x01 Welcome To Seaford High

**Kim POV.**

I let my long my blonde hair fall on my shoulders, I was wearing a long sleeved purple and navy blue striped top, black skinny jeans, a black beanie and black converse.

I applied some mascara and lip-gloss, I went downstairs.

"Hey Sweet pie" Mum cooed to me kissing my cheek, I rolled my eyes.

"Mum I'm 15!" I snap.

"I know sweet pea but too me your only 5" Mum says passing me a slice of toast, I sit down and wolf it down I was starving!

Dad walks into the kitchen with his newspaper rolled up.

"Kimberly do you have your equipment?...for tonight?" Dad asks, I almost roll my eyes.

"Of course dad, I am training" I say.

"Good because this family needs to uphold our little business"

"It's not a business dad!" I snap, Dad rolls his eyes and kisses mine and my mums cheeks leaving for work.

My family, the Crawford have been hunting Vampires for 100 years maybe more.

I bet your thinking Vampires don't exist, trust me they do! When I was 13 my dad started training me to hunt them, I've seen my dad kill about 40 vampires, It may sound harsh and murderous but they're blood wanting killers, they're dead already so I don't see the harm in it, I got my first cross-bow with venom arrows and set of stakes on my thirteenth birthday.

Any-way's not all my life is about killing the supernatural, In my last school I was a cheerleader before I got kicked off because me and this girl called Quinn got in a fight and she was the head cheerleader so she kicked me out.

Today I'm starting a new school, Seaford High.

I moved into Seaford two weeks ago, I was use to moving around my dad moves a-lot with his hunting, he likes to live in a place were there's lots of supernatural activity on the hope that he finds Vampires.

"Kimmy?" Mum says, making me snap out of my day dream.

"Yes mother?"

"You should get a move on chick pea, you might be late"

I nod "Bye Mum, wish me look"

"Good luck sweetheart, Love you" Mum says kissing my cheek.

"Love you two" I say grabbing my black backpack, I headed out of the door, Seaford High was only up the road from my house.

I see quite a couple of teenagers probably heading towards the school aswell.

I feel something bang into me, I turn around and see a small strawberry blonde haired girl, she was really pretty, she had big sparkly green eyes, pale skin, long curly hair but the only thing making her ugly was her scowl.

"Watch it!" She snapped, walking in-front of me, her eyes glued to her Iphone.

"Your the one who banged into me" I defended, making the rude girl in-front of me whip round.

"Listen blondie! Your obviously new here! So listen...I'm royalty here so I wouldn't piss me off..you get me?"

I nod "Loud and clear...your majesty" I say sarcastically storming in-front of her, finally reaching the school building.

I see a gang of students, three of them boys and one of them a girl, One of the boys looked at me, he had pale skin, big brown eyes, two cute moles brown longish hair he was tall, he was wearing a black leather jacket with a skinny jeans and a black top.

Mine and the boy's eyes bored into each others, Brown on Brown, I shook my head and carried on walking into school, I bit my lip I was feeling like a lost fish in a massive pond, I had no clue were anything was!

I felt a little breeze, I shivered slightly a hand tapped my shoulder, I turned around and saw the girl from the gang of boys earlier.

She had pin straight brown hair with hazel eyes and pale skin, she was wearing black leggings, a black tank top with a unfastened denim shirt over the top.

"Hello there I'm Grace Brewer, I'm here to show your around" Grace says giving me a teeth-less smile.

"Hey I'm Kim Crawford and thank god! I was already laugh" I say laughing slightly.

The brunette in-front of me laughs aswell "Don't worry you get use to it soon, here is your locker number and schedule but I'm in all your classes" Grace says passing me two pieces of paper.

"At least I know someone"

"Nope, you know a friend" Grace says excitedly, I have officially made a really good friend I can tell already.

"Can I ask you a question?" I say as we walk down the corridor.

"Shoot"

"Who's the girl, she's really short and has strawberry blonde hair big green eyes?"

"Oh that's Donna Tobin" Grace answers.

"Oh she threatened me"

"Yeah, she use to be really nice but when high school started she turned into a bitch"

"It's a shame when that happens" I say frowning slightly.

"Tell me about it!" Grace says linking arms with me, I laugh slightly, I look at my schedule I'm in English first, something I'm actually good at!

We arrive outside our room, I presume any-ways.

I see a guy Grace was hanging out with earlier, not the one who stared at me another one.

"Kim, This is Brody my adoptive brother, and Brody this is Kim my new friend" Grace introduces, me and Brody exchange smiles, Brody has pale skin, brown eyes and floppy hair we was quite good looking, he was wearing a red and black plaid top which was unfastened with a black top underneath and black skinny jeans.

"Nice too meet you" Brody says smirking slightly.

"Same" I say smiling at him.

Donna struts towards our English.

"Look Blondie your settling great with the freaks" Donna says smirking.

"Wait, Donna I didn't know Kim was hanging out with you" Brody says turning around.

"Shut up Carlson!" Donna hisses stepping towards him going on her tip toes.

"Make me Tobin" Brody snaps stepping towards her, until there noses are touching, they stare down each other, which must hurt both of there necks as Donna is like 5ft and Brody is 6ft.

Donna looks like she's blushing slightly "Oh Whatever, bye losers!" She snaps storming away to her friends.

"What was that about?" I question.

Grace stifles a laugh "Oh..Brody and Donna use to date"

I laugh slightly "You dated the wicked witch of seaford?" I question turning my attention towards Brody.

"She use to be nice, and less witch like when I dated her, DATED though, dating her now would be a slow painful murder" Brody says shuddering at the thought of them two.

I laugh.

* * *

It's finally lunch!

It turns out that me, Brody, Grace and sadly...Donna were all in the same classes.

"Kimmy come sit with us" Grace says dragging me along to her table, I put my tray on the table.

I see a pale Latino looking boy already sat there, he had thick black hair, brown eyes and he was wearing a green top with black jeans.

"Jezer, this is Kim and Kim this is my boyfriend Jerry" Grace says smiling, she leans overs and gives Jerry a kiss.

"Whata do?" Jerry says giving me a fist-pump, I laugh slightly.

The boy from before who stared at me came and sat down, he looked at my strangely.

"Grace? Have you adopted another sad case?" The boys says, I glare at him slightly but then I realised he was joking so I stopped glaring at him.

"Jack this is Kim, and Kim this is my twin brother Jack"

"Nice too meet you Jack!" I say smiling, mostly at his beauty.

"Likewise Kimmy" Jack say smirking at me.

* * *

**A:N ****Do you like it so far?**

**Fave character?**

**Least fave character?**

**What do you want to happen?**

**Suggestions?**

**If i get 7 reviews you get chapter two :) xx**


	2. 1x02 Hunting and Finding

**Kim POV.**

I came in from school, I see my mum sat there watching some rubbish on the TV.

"Hey baby how was school?"

"It was ok"

"Were people nice?" Mum asks coming into the kitchen, were I currently was.

"No" I say grabbing a apple.

"Did you make any friends?"

"Yes" I say going upstairs into my bed-room, I change into my hunting gear, as soon as dad gets back from work we have tea then we go straight out hunting.

I pull my blonde hair up into a high-ponytail, I change into black combat pants, a black tank top, I also grab my stake and crossbow, I take them downstairs and settle on the sofa.

"Well your dad will be home soon, I'll start cooking tea" Mum announces, I nod and take the remote of her switching channels.

I watch South-park for about an two hours maybe less, I hear my dad come in from work.

"KIMBERLY TEA'S READY!" I hear dad shout, I roll my eyes and go into the kitchen.

I see pasta and garlic bread my favourite!

I quickly wolf it down, I see dad doing the same.

"Are you ready?" Dad asks, I nod and grab my stuff and dad's hunting bag, I sling it on my shoulder, we head outside, it was winter so it was already dark, I follow dad as we walk down my street, pass school. I think we were going towards the forest, I sigh rubbing my arms slightly.

Dad stops once were in the exact middle of the forest.

"You ready?" Dad whispers, I nod and takes dad's hunting bag from my shoulder and get out a blood bag, I smear some of it on the floor.

I hear some rustling, I looking around, I see a figure which was hooded, I then see another figure which wasn't hooded, me and dad share a look, I pass him another blood bag, I keep the one which is already in my hand.

I think I was going after the hooded figure, because dad already started charging at the one without a hood.

I grab my crossbow and aim as the figure become closer, I see lighting brown eyes and white fangs in the dark standing out from the hooded figure, I quickly shoot at the figure, the venom arrow shooting the figures shoulder,the figure falls down on to a pile of leaves, I grab my stake and hesitantly walk towards the figure, I sit on it's stomach, I take the figures hood down.

ITS... "JACK?!"

"Kim?!" Jack exclaims, deforming his fangs going and his glowing eyes.

"Y-Y-Your a vampire!" I exclaim.

"And Your a vampire hunter" Jack exclaims, I put my stake down breathing heavily.

"Listen now, your Grace's brother, and kind of my new friend so I'm going to spare you, your life but you need to listen" I hiss in his ear, Jack nods, "You're going to run now, but you tell no one that I'm a hunter and I tell no one your a vampire"

I say standing up, Jack smiles standing up as well.

"Thank you" He says before dashing off, I smile after him, I quickly ruffle my hair and put mud from the ground on my cheeks, I go back to were my dad was, he stood there frowning.

"The bugger ran off what about you?!" Dad asks.

"Same, I really tried" I say half-lying, because Jack did run off but only because I told him too.

Why did I save his life? I hardly knew him, I know he's Grace's brother but still.

My eyes widened with realisation, did that mean that Grace is a vampire? And Brody? Maybe even Jerry?

I know that Jack is going to tell Grace, I can just see it happening.

I look at the floor, and see weird shaped footprints, it was like a wolf footprint and a lizard one.

"Dad! Look at these footprints" I say pointing to the floor, Dad looks down, panic strikes his face.

"Dad?" I say worriedly.

"Kimmy It seems like we have more to worry about then Vampires"

"Why? What is it?" I ask with slight fear in my voice.

"It's a like a demon but it disguises it's self as a human"

"Donna Tobin" I sneer, laughing slightly at my own joke.

"Kimberly this is serious!" Dad scolds, I nod.

"Sorry Dad, why is it so dangerous?"

"It attacks people, and preys off the weak, if your lucky it will kill you but sometimes it just attacks you and gives you nightmares"

I bit my lip "How do you kill it?"

"You need two have a vampire, someone who is immune from everything e.g Vampire bites and the demon has attacked the person but hasn't killed said person and a hunter"

"How can you tell who the demon is?" I ask Dad, because I could take this demon down and finally prove myself to my dad! I had Jack, a vampire, I'm a hunter all I need is someone who is immune and I could take this demon down!

"When death is mention, there eyes will spark black for a moment, when there ready to attack, there eyes will turn ink like, and black ink will drip from there mouths then all over there body"

I nod "Thanks dad"

"Kimberly Penelope Crawford! You are not fighting this demon! You would have to partner up with a vampire for starters!" Dad rants, I yawn slightly and drift off to thinking how am I going to find someone who's Immune?

And how am I going to find this demon with out being obvious that I'm a hunter?

My head aches from all this thinking thousands of questions are currently circulating through my brain, some of which not even Albert Einstein could answer!

**A:N **

**Do you like so far?**

**Fave character?**

**Least fave character?**

**Fave moment?**

**What do you want to happen?**

**Suggestions?**

**Xoxoxo :)**


	3. 1x03 Testing Demons

**Kim POV.**

I woke up feeling groggy and a little alarm as I overslept slightly, I spent all night researching, Immune people and demons, I finally said goodbye to my laptop and hello to sleep around 3.

I brush my hair, I change into dark blue skinny jeans, brown socks with brown ankle boots, a white flowy top and a pale muddy green jacket, I put my hair into a fishtail plait, I apply some mascara and lip-gloss.

I go downstairs, and grab a piece of toast, eating it fastly and jugging my orange juice.

"Kim! Slow down!" Mum says, I roll my eyes and grab my school bag.

"BYE LOVE YOU ALL!" I shouted leaving my house, I see Donna walking down the street she was wearing a pale pink dress with a pink leather jacket and heels on and yet still everyone else was taller then her.

I smirk slightly, I might as well test out if she was a demon, It wouldn't surprise me if she were, okay I admit she isn't a demon just a bitch.

"DONNA!" I shout too her, she turns around.

"What is it Crawfish?" The strawberry blonde sneers.

"How do you feel about animal testing? You know animals DYING!" I say emphasizing dying, I study her green eyes the entire time nothing changes.

Donna purses her lips "I'm not particularly for it...why you worried people are gonna start testing on you?" She says smirking at the last part.

I glare at her "I'm not an animal"

The strawberry blonde laughs "Sure, keep telling yourself that" she says walking away.

I roll my eyes, and continue walking into school, I see Grace stood outside of school were long brown hair blowing in the wind, her arms crossed she was wearing a black skater skirt, a green tank top with a crop top black and pink starred jumper.

I smile and go over to her "Hey Grace!"

"I know" She hisses.

"Know what?" I say dumbly, I'm praying she doesn't mean the whole hunting thing! Well obviously she means that, Jack would probably tell his fellow Vampire buddies so they wouldn't get killed.

"Cut the crap! I know that your a hunter"

I look down "Are you a?"

"Yes, I am"

I look up "Grace! I swear that I won't hurt you or your family"

She sighs "Okay, but make sure you don't! By the way Jerry is one and Brody knows but he isn't one"

I nod "I thought so, I promise I will make sure my dad backs off, but just for a while I wouldn't go in the forest, if you smell blood it will be a trap" I inform her.

The brunette vampire in-front of me nods "Okay, but if you harm my family, I'll repay the favour...Look Kim I really want us to be besties but It might be difficult"

"Trust me I don't want our differences to get in the way of our friendship, but I need to ask who's the strongest vampire out of you guys?" I say whispering the vampire bit.

Grace tilts her head slightly "Jack, we're actually brother and sisters, twins, he go turned first about 300 years ago, then one night I was coming home and this guy came towards me h-h-he t-tried t-to r-rape me-me, I was s-so weak from the blood loss, Jack saved me and turned me, then about 6 years we found Brody, my vampire parents adopted him, but he doesn't want to be a vampire yet he wants to graduate high school first"

I frown at Grace's story slightly, "What about Jerry?"

"He moved to Seaford 4 years ago, he was lost and confused recently been turned and we helped him out showed him that killing humans isn't the way, my family mainly feeds on animal blood"

I nod, I see Jack in the corridor "Gracie I gotta go, but I'll see you in first period" I say running into the school.

"JACK!" I shout, making him turn around.

"What Goldilocks?" He asks tiredly.

"I need you help.." I say in a low tone.

"What is it?"

"There's a demon in seaford"

"Hey! Donna's a person" Brody jokes, I suddenly notice he was there the entire time.

I laugh "Sorry Brody, but I need to talk to Jack"

"I understand, young love" Brody smirks walking away, I roll my eyes.

"Do you mean, a soul killing, nightmare giving demon?" Jack asks.

I nod "To kill it , I need a vampire, a hunter and an immune"

"So you want me to be the vampire?"

I nod "Please...my dad says this could take out all of seaford maybe even the world if it kills enough lives"

"Look! I'll do it! But if I do, you need to tell your dad to stop hunting my kind"

I nod "Deal! Do you know anyone who is immune?"

"Nope, sorry"

"I also need to find out who the demon is"

"That could be anyone how do we find it?" The vampire in-front of me questions.

"Ask people who you suspect about death, there eyes will go black for a second, then once they transform they'll have ink like substances dripping from there eyes, then down there neck until they become there true self"

Jack nods "I'll keep a look out" he says walking away.

"Are you Jack Brewer's girlfriend?" a voice asks me, I turn around and see a boy with gingerish hair stood there and hazel eyes.

I laugh "No, we're just friends...I don't think we've been introduced I'm Kim"

"I'm Milton"

"Oh well nice too meet you Milton"

"Likewise Kim, I think your in my science"

I laugh slightly "I think your right"

"Wanna walk with me?"

I bit my lip smiling "Sure", I walk along the corridor to him until we reach our science classroom.

Finally Lunch!

I sit down at the table, Grace looks up at me and nudges my elbow smiling.

"What?" I ask laughing slightly at my friends behaviour.

"I saw you and Milton" she teases, Jack laughs.

"YOU AND MILTON?!" He says between laughs, "Oh that's classic" Jack chuckles wiping pretend tears from his eyes.

"Shut up!" I snap "I think he's lovely, he's nicer than you"

Jack laughs again "I still can't get over it"

**A:N **

**Do you like so far?**

**Fave character?**

**Least fave character?**

**Fave moment?**

**What do you want to happen?**

**Suggestions?**

**Xoxoxo :)**


	4. 1x04 Another Vampire On The Scene?

**Kim POV.**

I wake up, I change into black leggings, a black band top, I straighten my hair making it puffy, I apply blusher, mascara and lip-gloss, I slip on my black converse.

I go downstairs and see my mum and dad kissing each other, Cringe!

"Break it up, you crazy kids!" I say stepping into the kitchen.

"Oh Kimmy, I hear your school is having a dance soon"

"Yeah, I guess"

"Aren't you excited?"

"Not particularly, all it is is a bunch of teenagers stood around in almost fancy clothing drinking punch and pretending to be drunk"

"But you can bring a date!" mum squeals, I blush slightly.

I've started to having feelings for Milton recently.

"Well maybe that side of it isn't that terrible" I say smiling.

"Aww, you like someone! Who is it? Is he cute?"

I roll my eyes "Mum! We're not braiding each others hair and talking about crushes" I say grabbing a cereal bar, I head outside, I walk inside of school.

I headed to first lesson, I was a bit late because I tripped in a puddle.

I sigh I had Maths and I sit next to bitch of the century Miss Donna Tobin, I walk inside, I think I was late.

I sit down at the back of the class were Me, Donna and Brody sit, I turn to look at Donna she was shaking, she was wearing a bunched grey hoodie which had her hood up, and black skinny jeans.

"Donna?" I question making her flinch, she turns to look at me, my jaw drops, her pale face now had a scratch on it and one of eye green eyes had a bruise forming around it.

"W-What happened to you?"

"T-This Blonde girl bit me" Donna stutters still shaking slightly, my eyes widen "She had glowing eyes and bright white sharp fangs" the strawberry blonde says in a slight trance.

My eyes widen ever more, There's another vampire?

"Do you feel any different?"

Donna shakes her head "Just a little scared"

Brody walks in to class, he apologises to sir, and sits down next to Donna.

"Whoa! What happened to you?!" Brody exclaims, I give him a look to say 'It's bad'.

"Y-You Were t-there" Donna says turning to Brody.

"What?" Brody questions.

"I thought I saw you when I closed my eyes, I think I was dreaming about you again" Donna mumbles.

"Miss. Tobin since your so busy talking would you like to fill in this equation"

Donna sighs and goes up to the board, her hood falling.

"What happened to her?" Brody asks.

"She got bit by a vampire, but she hasn't changed"

"Maybe she's immune" Brody suggest, I smile slightly SHE COULD HELP US!

Brody looks at me for minuet before putting his head down to go to sleep, I look up and see that Donna has wrote 'EM PLEH ENOEMOS' She's wrote in numerous times all over the board, I look worriedly at her.

I shake Brody awake "Look up at the board" I whisper, Brody looks up and frowns.

"What does that mean?" Brody asks, Milton turns around.

"I believe it means Someone help me backwards" Milton in-forms.

"Don't be so nosey" Brody snaps making Milton turn back around, my adopted friend turns to me "If clever clogs is right, then I'm really worried about her"

I smirk slightly "I thought you were over her!"

"I AM!" Brody snaps "But I still kinda care about her and she seems mentally unstable"

I nod in agreement, Donna sits back down her mascara is smudged slightly underneath her eyes, I looks like she's been crying slightly.

"Donna, it's going to be okay"

The strawberry blonde turns to me "What if it's not?" she asks her voice cracking "I keep seeing it over and over again"

Milton turns around "Donna have you thought about seeing a doctor?"

Me, Donna and Brody glare at him.

"I'm just saying Donna it looks like your crazy" Milton pipes in.

"Do you want a smack?" Brody asks him, my gingerish kind of crush turns back to his table.

"Tell us exactly what happened" I demand.

Donna nods "W-Well I was walking in the forest, mum and dad were arguing, when this person grabs me, I scream but they put a hand over my mouth, they chuck my to the ground and scratch me, they then lift my head up and bash it up on the floor, I go unconscious, I wake up with a bite on my neck, so I run home shaking and crying but my parents didn't believe me, so I went up to bed, had a nightmare and woke up"

"I'm here for you" I say to her smiling, she frowns slightly.

"I don't deserve your kindness, I'm a terrible person! Kim I'm so sorry for the way I've treated you, did I also mention that all my friends ditched me and called me a schizophrenic freak"

"Ignore them you've got us" I say giving her a slight side-way hug.

I walk into History, were I sit next to Jack, I smile at him.

"What's with the creepy smile?" Jack questions laughing slightly.

"I've found our missing piece the immune"

"Who is it?" he asks sitting up.

"Donna"

"Tobin?"

I nod "She got bit last night, and nothing has happened"

"I bet she's shaken up"

I nod "She's a mess! She's even nice now!"

Jack's jaw dropped "Your kidding?"

I giggle "Nope"

"Now we just need to find this demon"

I nod "I still have no idea who it could be"

"So...Kim I was wondering who are you going to the dance with?" Jack asks, I blush slightly was he trying to ask me out?

"Are you asking me out?"

"I-I just think if your not going with anyone and I don't think I'm not going with anyone maybe we could carpool?"

I smiled at him, my cheeks burning "Yeah...Carpooling will be cool" I say laughing.

Jack laughs "Well good, I'm happy that were going...to Carpool"

"Ditto" I say blushing.

The door slams open making me jump, I look up and see a blonde girl with curly hair she's wearing a white tank top, a black leather jacket and a very short skirt, she was smirking.

"STUDENTS THIS OUR STUDENT NEW ERICA! PLEASE MAKE HER FEEL WELCOME!" Our history teacher Mr. Moore introduces.

"Hey Erica" The class mumbles before going back to there work, I watch as she struts to her assigned seat.

Something didn't seem right about her, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

**A:N **

**Do you like so far?**

**Fave character?**

**Least fave character?**

**Fave moment?**

**What do you want to happen?**

**Suggestions?**

**Xoxoxo :)**


	5. 1x05 1x06 Winter Ball Part 1

**Kim POV.**

I put my blonde hair up into a high ponytail, I clip my fringe back into a quiff and apply some blusher, mascara, winged liquid eye-liner and lip-gloss.

I change into a pink and yellow tie-dye top with black leggings and red converse.

I go downstairs and see my dad stood at the bottom of the stairs with his arms crossed.

"Dad? You okay?"

"No, Kimberly I'm not I believe a girl in your year at school has gotten bitten by a vampire"

"I know but she hasn't turned" I mumble.

"Well Kimberly she might be immune but not everyone else is! We need to move fast"

"Well I can't tonight it's the school dance" I say, I blush slightly thinking about me car sharing with Jack.

"Very well, so tomorrow night"

I nod and walk pass him into the kitchen, I grab a bottle of water and a banana.

"BYE MUM AND DAD, LOVE YOU!" I shout leaving my house, I put the earphones in my ears and put the music from my phone on, I run into someone.

I look up and see Donna, she was wearing a green dress, a dark blue blazer, blue tights and blue dolly shoes , God! She was so small!

"Hey Donna" I say to her removing my earphones, Donna looks at me she looked like she had been crying, she had more scratches on her neck.

"T-They a-attacked me again last night...b-but Br-Brody saved me"

"He really loves you" I gush.

"No he doesn't he's dating the new girl Erica" Donna frowns.

"REALLY?!" I shriek, that new girl so looked NOT like Brody's type, the tiny girl in-front of me nods, we continue walking.

"So how did Brody know to save you?"

"Oh, I was in the woods and I was suppose to be meeting Milton for a tutoring session but he never showed, t-t-then they showed up, I t-t-tried running but they cornered me, b-but then I saw Brody h-he d-did something to my attacks and h-he saved me"

"Oh" I mutter, I feel terrible for Donna sure she's a bit of a bitch but being attacked two days in a row then finding out her ex-boyfriend she still is obviously in love with is with an other girl...Ouch! It must hurt.

"Someone's after me" Donna mumbles "I can feel people watching me"

"It's probably because your immune, not many are about only 60 in the world" I blurt out, my eyes-wide...Shoot!

"What?" Donna asks slowing down.

"Nothing, what? Sorry it's the morning I say strange stuff" I lie, The strawberry blonde nods, not completely convinced but convinced enough to drop It.

I hear footsteps running behind us, me and Donna turn around and see Milton.

"DONNA! I'm so sorry, I missed our tutoring session but my sister was sick and I didn't have your number"

"it's fine..I only got attacked" Donna mutters bitterly, I roll my eyes.

"You got attacked?! By what? Dogs?" Milton laughs.

"No! Actually not dogs!" Donna snaps storming away, I turn my attention back to Milton.

"Sorry about that" I apologise "And well her in general"

"It's fine" Milton laughs "Hey Kim, I know it's laugh minuet but do you want to go to the dance with me?"

I bite my lip, I was only carpooling with Jack, I'm sure he wouldn't mind "Sure, I'd love too"

"Good, I'll pick you up at 7" Milton says walking away.

"WAIT! How do you know were I live?"

The gingerish boy turns around and winks "I know stuff"

I shrug and walk faster, trying to find Jack to catch up to him, I see Grace and Donna talking.

"Hey Kimmy, Jack's really excited about carpooling" Grace winks, making Donna squeal.

I bite my lip feeling guilty "Oh about that, Milton just asked me-" I get cut off.

"NO KIM! NO, Going on a date with Milton is social suicide" Donna hisses, I glare at her.

"Milton is nice, unlike Jack!"

Grace glares at me "Excuse me?" she says resting a hand on her hip.

My eyes widen "I-I J-Just meant-"

"I know what you meant Kim, and just for the record Jack has gone through some crap, and he's the best guy ever" The brunette vampire in-front of me says, Donna nods.

I sigh "Sorry Grace, I wasn't thinking I was just trying to defend Milton"

Grace nods "Okay, but your telling Jack"

"I was going to anyway"

"Good now go" Grace says clicking her fingers, I nod and go inside school and try to find Jack.

I see Him, Brody and Jerry talking I walk over to them.

"Can I speak to Jack?" I say as I get closer to them, the guys nod but stay there.

"Guy's" Jack says the boys just look at him not getting the hint.

"Vamoose!" Jack snaps, The boys just stare at him.

"Do y'all not know what Vamoose means?" I snap resting a hand on my hip, Jerry glares at me and starts rambling in Spanish, him and Brody walk away

"What's up?" Jack says.

"I'm really sorry but I told Milton I'd go to the dance with him"

"Why are you sorry? I mean we were only carpooling" Jack says walking away, I stand there staring after him frowning.

"Aw, What's with the sad face?" A taunting voice said, I turn around and see Erica stood there her arms crossed.

"What the hell does Brody see in you?" I ask her crossing my arms, Erica stares at someone, I turn around and see her stare is fixed on Donna.

"What the hell does Brody see in that little dwarf?" Erica spites.

"Hey! That's one of my best friends" I hiss.

Erica winks, and flashes me a smile, licking her FANGS?!

"YOU'RE A?!" I shout, Erica looks around then slams me against the lockers.

"You tell anyone or try and hunt me, I kill all your family while you watch...Okay?"

I gulp and nods.

"Good, we should get on like a house of fire then" Erica says walking away.

"What the holy hell was that?" Donna questions appearing beside me.

"Erica Jones" I answer.

"Really I thought it was some sort of slutty mangled cat" Donna sneers, I laugh, we link arms.

"So how come you don't like Jack?" Donna asks.

"It's not that I don't like him, it's that Milton seems great"

"Trust me, he isn't"

"How do you know?"

The strawberry blonde opened her mouth then closed it "Mostly rumours"

"Well there just rumours" I snap, I pause for a minuet "What rumours?"

"Oh that he's a dad"

"A dad? Dad? With a kid kind of dad?"

Donna stares at me as If I'm an idiot "Obviously that kind of dad! What other type of dad it there?"

"I don't know" I say shrugging.

"Who's he suppose to have a kid with?"

Donna shrugs "There's also a rumour that he's a drug dealer"

I roll my eyes "Donna stop filling your thick little head full of stupid rumours"

The strawberry blonde stops and puts a hand on her hip "Excuse me, I do not have a thick little head!"

"Look I didn't mean it"

"Whatever Kim you have MBS, Major bitch syndrome"

I snort "I must of caught it of you"

"Actually I got cured" She says smiling.

"Nope I don't think so" I mutter.

"I feel sorry for Milton going on a date with you"

"I feel sorry for whoever your going with, wait no one because YOUR A SELFISH BITCH!"

Donna stares at me tears in her eyes "I can't believe we were friends!"

"I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU! YOU CAN DROP DEAD FOR ALL I CARE!" I scream at her as she walks away.

Okay, that was a little harsh but she was annoying me.


	6. 1x05 1x06 Winter Ball Part 2

**Kim POV.**

I change into a light yellow sparkly dress which was strapless, I had my long blonde hair down and curly, I applied some foundation, mascara, bronzer and lip-gloss.

I was actually nervous about my date with Milton, but at the same time I was kind of wishing I was going with Jack.

I heard that he's going with Heather Clarke anyway.

I hear a knock at my door, EPP! I look at myself in the mirror before going downstairs, I see Milton stood there in a black suit with a black bow holding one of those flowers which go on your wrist.

"You look beautiful" Milton says, I smile at him and take the flower from him, My mum takes a couple of pictures before me and Milton walk to the dance.

"I'm really excited" I say to him blushing.

"Me too I thought you weren't going to come"

"Why?"

"Because Jack was telling everyone in the locker room that you were his date" Milton explains.

I cringe slightly "We were only carpooling plus I kinda like you Milton"

"I kinda like you too" he says taking my hand as we walk into school, we go to the hall.

It looked so good, the music was loud everyone was dressed nice.

I felt a hand tap my shoulder, I turn around and see Grace, she looked so pretty! Her dark brown curls were on one side, she was wearing a flowy midnight blue strapless dress.

"You look so nice Kimmy!" Grace compliments, I smile at her.

"Ditto"

"Kim I'm going to get us some punch" Milton announces, I nod.

**Donna POV.**

I sigh, I feel so crappy. I had no friends, no boyfriend and I'm at the dance all alone.

"Nice dress" someone compliments, I turn around punch in hand.

"Thank you" I say to Milton.

"How come you and Kim aren't friends?"

"She told me she wanted me to die" I say, gasp dropping my punch as Milton's eyes change to a black colour his entire eyes!

"What's up?" Milton asks his eyes a normal colour now, I blink.

"N-Nothing" I stutter "Why were your eyes black?"

"What the hell are you on about?" Milton questions, my eyes widen.

Maybe I am crazy?

"D-Doesn't matter" I say walking away, I bang into someone in the process, I turn around and see Brody.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Milton's eyes just went black, like an evil black" I say to him looking up, he looks down at me worriedly.

"Maybe you should go home, you've had a tough weak"

"I'm not crazy!" I hiss storming away, I decide for two reasons to stand outside, One. It seemed less lonely and 2. It was boiling.

I walk to the football pitch, I feel a terrifyingly cold breeze, I whip around and see nothing.

Strange?

"Donna" A voice whispers, I take a look in my surroundings, I can't see anyone!

"T-This isn't funny!" I shout.

"Just close your eyes" The voice whispers, I turn around and see a ink like figure and that g-girl from the other night.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream tears falling down my face.

**Kim POV.**

"KIM!" Jack shouts, with Brody at his side, they run over to me.

"Have you see Milton?"

"No, but Donna said that Milton's eyes went black when she mentioned death"

"She's just lying!" I snap.

"But Kim she doesn't know about Vampire's and Demons" Brody whispers, my eyes widen.

I hear a loud piercing scream "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"DONNA!" Brody shouts running out of the hall, me and Jack follow him as he runs outside.

"DONNA!" Brody shouts, we hear another scream, I felt tears in my eyes, I hold Jack's waist tightly, Brody looks around then runs to the football field, I see Donna's body collide with the floor, covered in blood and scars, Brody runs up to her, me and Jack follow him.

"It's the demon, she's a immune so she wasn't killed" I whisper, Brody picks her body up in Bridal style.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" He shouts running into the car park, we follow him running, I felt tears on my cheek.

"This is all my fault, I told her she should drop dead" I tell Jack, he sighs and puts his arms around me.

"Kim, it's not your fault"

I hear sirens and see the ambulance.

* * *

We've been waiting for 4 hours, to hear about Donna.

"I can't believe your boyfriend almost KILLED my GIRLFRIEND!" Brody barks.

"One. It wasn't Milton and 2. Donna isn't your girlfriend, your girlfriend is Erica"

"Kim stop it! The girl he loves is in hospital!" Grace snaps, a doctor comes towards us.

We all stand up "Miss Tobin is fine, son you got here just in time she's also requesting a Brody"

Brody raises his hand "That's me" The doctor nods and leads Brody into Donna's room.

**Donna POV.**

I couldn't stop crying! I feel so weak and pathetic! All I want is for Brody to wrap his arms around me, I hear someone open the door, I look up and see Brody, he rushes towards me and hugs me tightly.

I wince, I was in so much pain!

"Sorry, I'm so happy your okay!" Brody says to me kissing my hair, I start sobbing.

"W-W-Why do these people want to kill me?"

"I don't know Donna!" Brody says, he's lying! I can tell.

"YOUR LYING!" I shriek. "I DATED YOU FOR 2 YEARS! I CAN TELL WHEN YOUR LYING!"

"Okay, I do know but I can't say"

"Brody, please I haven't slept since I first got attacked all I do is have nightmares"

"Look, I don't even know what's completely going on but when I find out I'll tell you"

I nod "Thank you, can you bring Grace in please" I say sweetly, Brody nods.

"Donna" A voice whispers, I almost scream. Almost.

"What?" I whisper back.

"Go into the draw, and get out the black bottle" I do the demand as if I'm in a trance.

"Put it into the glass of water and when Grace comes in pass her the water" I nod and pour the liquid into the glass. Grace walks in smiling.

"I'm so glad your okay!" Grace says.

"Good, do you want some water?"

Grace shrugs and drinks the water, she starts coughing, she hisses showing FANGS?! She starts going pale and sweaty, Jack walks in smiling he frowns when he sees Grace.

"What happened to her?"

I shrug "I don't know, she drank the water then started going funny" I say in a panicky tone.

Jack smelt the water "THAT'S VAMPIRE VEMON!"

"What?!" I exclaim sitting up, I wince from the pain.

**A:N**

**Is Milton really the demon?**

**Will Jack tell Donna the truth?**

**Who's controlling Donna?**

**Who's your favourite character?**

**Least favourite?**

**Fave moment?**

**Answer these Questions other wise no next chapter :)**


	7. 1x07 I'm About To Lose My Mind

**Donna POV.**

Why is Jack, Kim, Brody, Grace and Jerry keeping a secret from me?

I asked Jack but he didn't answer he had to rush Grace to the doctors? I don't even know why she was so ill? What happened to her?

I've been in hospital for 4 days, I get to go home in 3 days, they wanted to keep me in for a week because of the wounds, I looked like a real life mummy.

A nurse came in "Donna would you like to have a shower/"

I nod, The nurse helps me into the bathroom.

"If you need anything just shout, there's a boy waiting for you outside"

I nod, I wait til the nurse has gone then take of my hospital gown, I stiffly get into the shower, I wince as the water makes contact to my skin, close my eyes and run my hands through my now wet hair.

I just needed to know what the secret was!

I look down at my body, I flinch my body was cover in scars and gashes, I look at my feet and see all the water was turning red, my eyebrows knit together, I feel something grab my foot, I see a HAND!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream really loudly and kick my foot away, I climb out of the shower fastly but I collide with the floor.

"OW!" I cry, I pull myself up and wrap the hospital dressing gown at the back of the door around my body.

I hobble out fastly, still sobbing slightly, I go out into the hospital ward corridor.

"HELP ME!" I scream.

"Donna!" Brody shouts running towards me, I cling on to him for dear life. The nurse from before rushes over to me.

"What happened?" she asks worriedly.

"I-I-I was in the shower and a h-hand g-grabbed m-me" I sob, pulling away from Brody facing her.

"WHAT?!" Brody exclaims.

"I think I'm crazy!" I whisper, Brody wraps his arms around me and rests his chin on the top of my head.

"You're not crazy, your just scared" Brody says.

"Donna you've not slept properly in days, your probably over tired" The nurse says, I nod and pull away from Brody's embrace, they both guide me into my hospital room.

"Can I stay with her?" Brody questions, The nurse nods then leaves my room.

"I'm really worried about you" He says holding my hands, I yank them back.

"Stop caring about me! Last week you hated me!"

"Donna, I've never hated you it's just that you, WERE a horrible person"

"Donna" The voice whispers again, I put my hands over my ears.

"Donna? What's wrong?"

"The voice, it's telling me to do things" I confess, I probably sound like a nut-job!

"What voice?"

"In my head, there's a voice"

"The demon" Brody grumbles.

What the hell is he on about?! I know I can't talk though!

"W-What demon?"

His eyes widen "I t-told you I can't say"

"PLEASE!" I shriek "PLEASE! All I want is to know how to be safe again"

"Look Donna, I've got to go but I promise you I'll always be there for you, I'll always protect you" He says as he leaves me room.

"Donna, Leave this hospital!" The voice whispers, I stand up in my trance, still in just my dressing gown, I turn towards my bathroom, slip on my hospital gown and climb out the bathroom window.

**Kim POV.**

I walk into the hospital my blonde hair in a messy bun wearing skinny jeans, a grey top and a white cardigan, I see Brody leaning against the wall outside Donna's room, his head in his hands.

"What's up?" I ask him leaning against the wall.

"I just screw things up with Donna, WE need to tell her!"

I sigh, he's right she's involved in this we need her to defeat this demon! "Fine, we'll tell her is she in her room?"

Brody nods, I walk past him and go into Donna's room to find it empty, my eyebrows knit together, I knock on the bathroom door no answer, I open the door to find no one and the window wide open.

My eyes widen, SHE'S GONE! I quickly run out of the room.

"DONNA'S MISSING!" I shriek

"WHAT?!" Brody exclaims.

"She isn't in her room" I say my voice cracking slightly, A doctor comes down the hall I run towards him.

"A patients missing" I tell him, he frowns.

"What is said patients name?"

"Donna Tobin"

"Oh she's one of my patients, she has been attacked correct?"

I nod "PLEASE! We need to find her!"

"I'll call the police, and inform her parents"

I nod tears in my eyes "T-Thank you" I turn back to Brody, he opens his arms wide, I nestle into his embrace.

I look up at him and capture his lips on to mine, he kisses back, I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss.

I hear something drop, I turn around and see flowers on the floor, I look at them and pick them up the card read.

_**To Donna, Get well soon missing my science Buddy :)**_

_**Love Jack x**_

I freeze, JACK SAW ME AND BRODY KISSING!

WHAT DO I DO?!

"Kim?" Brody says, I show him the card.

"Shit!" He curses pacing around "I just kissed my brothers crush, my ex-girlfriends best friend AND I have a girlfriend!"

"It was a mistake right?"

"Maybe, I don't know you kissed!"

"I liked it" I mumbled.

"What about Erica? Milton? Jack? Donna?"

I bit my lip "I'm a terrible person"

Brody puts a comforting hand on my back "No your not, we both just made a mistake"

"I want to make the mistake again" I admit, I LIKE BRODY!

I look up at him and kiss him again, he kisses back, he pulls away.

"I need to think" He says walking away, I nod.

What am I doing? Jack likes me! So does Milton! And he has Erica, plus Donna still loves him!

I think my mind is hurting from all this thinking.

**OoO TWIST!**

**Everyone wants Jack and Kim together but trust me! They will just not for a while! But we deffo know now that Jack has feelings for Kim!**

**What do you guys think of Donna? I personally like her! She's my favourite!**

**How do you think she'll react about Brody and Kim?**

**Where as she gone?**

**Who should Brody choose? Erica? Kim? Or Donna?**

**Favourite couple in this fic?**

**What do you want to see happen?**

**I want these questions answering! PLEEEASSEE!**


	8. 1x08 Easy Is Boring

**Brody POV.**

I wake up, I groggily pull a t-shirt over my head. I frown slightly it's the one Donna got me for my birthday.

I go downstairs and see Jerry and Grace kissing, I cringe I do not like seeing my sister kissing her boyfriend!

"Guys! Can you cut the PDA?" I say going into the kitchen getting a cup of coffee, Grace stands up and comes into the kitchen.

"What's up with you?" She questions.

"Nothing" I lie.

My sister glares at me "I could kill you within 5 minuets so if I were you, I'd start talking"

I put my hands up in surrender "I kissed Kim"

"WHAT?!" Jerry and Grace exclaim.

"I'm pretty sure you heard" I say looking down at my coffee.

"What about Donna? And YOUR BROTHER?" Grace questions.

"She kissed me!" I defend "I just kissed back"

"What are you going to do Brah?" Jerry asks sitting down at the kitchen table, me and Grace join him.

"I have no idea, I still have Erica! Plus I can't do this to Jack"

Jerry nods "Look, who do you like more?"

I think for a minuet.

Erica? Donna? Or Kim?

All 3 of them are so different, I get out my phone and click on notes I decide to do pros and cons on each of them, then from that I'll decide.

Erica:

Pros-

She's funny

Can depend on herself.

She's the right height.

She's the easier option.

Cons-

Can be bitchy

I don't really know her.

She's not the one.

Kim-

Pros-

She's funny

I can see myself being happy with her without any troubles

Good kisser

She likes me.

Cons-

Jack

Donna

Shes' not the one.

Donna-

Pros-

She's herself even if she says the wrong thing.

She needs me.

I'll always have feelings for her.

Cons-

She's too small.

She's broke my heart.

She's too much hard work.

I show my notes to Jerry and Grace, they both look at each other then me.

"Why on Erica and Kim it says there not the one? And it doesn't on Donna?"

"I don't know, for such a long time I thought Donna was the one but she broke my heart" I admit.

"Your broke hers too" Grace says softly.

I frown looking down, knowing she's right "What do I do?"

"Have a walk, then decide then tell your girl" Jerry says, for once he's actually making sense!

"Aw, well done baby that's a smart idea" Grace says giving Jerry a peck.

"What if it's Donna she's missing?!" I say, I was really worried, Donna has been missing for 2 days now.

"You might find her, let fate decide" Grace says, I nod and grab my Jacket heading out the door.

I walk down the street, I see 'Kim's Café, and a hairdressers with blonde hair posters, I'm that deep in thought I bang into someone.

"Shoot! Sorry" I apologise, I see a girl with brunette hair she was wearing a name tag I carefully read it...Erica.

"Sorry Erica" I say.

"How did you know? It's my name badge isn't it" The girl laughs, I nod laughing, brunette haired Erica laughs and walks away, I sigh running a hand through my hair a habit I developed off Jack, I hear my phone ringing, I check my caller ID it's Erica as in my girlfriend Erica not Brunette Erica, I answer it.

"Hey Baby!" She says.

"Can you meet me in the forest?" I ask.

"Sure, I was just heading past see you in 5" Erica says.

"Kay bye" I say hanging up, I stuff my hands in my pocket and walk towards the forest, I see Erica waiting for me she looks up and waves.

"Hey babe" She greets, I frown this is going to be hard.

"What's wrong?" Erica asks concerned when she isn't being a bitch she actually has a massive heart.

"We need to talk" I say as we walk further into the forest.

"I know what this is about" Erica says softly.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I know you kissed Kim"

my eyes widen "How?"

"You must of sent me the wrong message, because you text me 'I know you saw me and Kim kissing but it wasn't what it looked like"

"Erica, I'm so sorry!"

The blonde stops, tears filling her eyes "Sorry isn't going to make me feel better! One word isn't going to magically fix me!"

"Please don't cry! I know that sorry isn't just going to make things better"

"You know what I don't get, if you were to cheat on me I figured it would be Donna, so what she is in hospital? You decide Kim would be a nice fit"

I glare at her "No not exactly"

I hear a crunch behind us, Erica grabs my waist, I put my arms around her shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you holding me" Erica mumbles.

"I'm so sorry" I whisper.

"Please can you just give me one last kiss?" The blonde asks her voice wavering slightly, I nod and grab her by the waist and kiss her, she kisses back eagerly, we pull away after 3 minuets.

"Bye Brody" Erica whispers "But promise me one thing?"

"Anything"

"Can you remember me? Don't just pass me by in the halls as If you don't know me"

"Erica, I want us to be friends"

The blonde giggles "Then friends we shall be"

I chuckle, and hug her tightly, she kisses my shoulder we pull away laughing, I wave as she walks away.

I hear another crunch, I whip around and see DONNA?! She had mascara under her eyes, she was wearing her hospital gown and her strawberry blonde hair was wild and frizzy with leaves in it.

"DONNA!" I exclaim, I rush forward and hug her.

"Brody!" Donna squeals as she pulls away slightly me still holding her.

"I'm so happy your here" I say stroking her cheek, she kisses my hand.

"So what did I miss?" she questions, as we pull away.

I look down, should I tell her? "I kissed Kim" I blurt out, Donna's eyes widen as she freezes.

"But it's you!" I say quickly.

"Why? Kim not want you?" Donna snaps.

"I didn't want Kim"

"Then why did you two kiss?" The girl I'm in love with hisses, yes in love with.

"She kissed me! Then I was confused so I went on a walk and all these signs were for Kim and Erica"

"If the signs weren't for me then why did you pick me?"

"Because that means it would be easier to pick you"

"So pick the easy option!" Donna says sighing.

I gently grab her by the waist and kiss her, she kisses back. I pull away our noses touching.

"Easy is boring, Easy isn't what love is"

"You love me?" Donna asks her voice cracking.

"Of course, I love you!"

"I love you too" Donna says we kiss again, I felt sparks and my heart beating too fast.

"I need to get home" Donna laughs.

"Yeah I don't think hospital is in this season" I joke laughing slightly.

"I dunno" Donna laughs twirling around, I wrap my arm around her shoulder as she wraps her arm around my waist, as I walk her home.

**How did you like the ending? BRONNA!**

**What do you want to happen?**

**Fave Moment?**

**Fave character?**

**I wanted to show a nicer side to Erica, she's a bit like Donna may seem horrible but deep down is hurt and has a big heart, so what do you think of her?**

**Fave couple?**

**Did Brody choose the right girl?**

e your document here...


	9. 1x09 The War Is Won?

**Donna POV.**

I wake up feeling worn out slightly, I'm fed up of crying and having nightmares. I change into a pink blouse and black leggings with pink wedges making me just average height, I pull my long strawberry blonde hair up into a high ponytail.

I go downstairs and see my mum drunk on the sofa, I kiss her forehead and grab a orange and my school bag then head out of the door.

I see Brody, I quickly attempt to run to him, but I end up falling on the floor, which develops a crowd.

"Ouch!" I cry, standing up slightly I look down and see my veins turning black?

"AHH!" I scream falling back down, Brody quickly rushes over to me.

"Baby?" he asks, I cry into his chest as he whispers comforting words into my ears and kisses my hair.

"DONNA!" The voice says sharply, I listen to it this time instead of screaming.

"GO INTO THE FOREST...AND EVERYTHING WILL BE REVEALED I CAN ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS"

I nod slowly, I need to know what everyone was keeping from me? And I needed to know who attacked me? And who's messing with my head?

"Babe, I need to go the forest" I tell Brody as he helps me up.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

I shake my head "I'll be quick"

He frowns "Promise you'll come back?" he says.

I kiss him passionately, he quickly responds "Brody, I PROMISE I'll make it back to you, I love you"

Brody nods and kisses my forehead "Love you too"

I give me a peck before I walk away, I take a shaky breath as I edge closer to the forest.

"DONNA!" A voice shouts, I whip my head around and see Kim.

I almost glare at her, but I'm too tired "What Kim?"

"I'm sorry I kissed Brody" my face softens as she continues "I don't really have feelings for him, I'm so confused"

"It's fine I'm sorry for being bitchy, I guess I got what I deserved" I laugh.

"You don't deserve this" Kim whispers, I give her a hug she hugs back, then walks away, I continue to walk into the forest.

**Kim POV.**

I wait till Donna continues walking before following her, the demon is controlling her so it may help me find out who the demon is, then I can kill it, I hide between the bushes as I see her make way towards two figures, I squint so I could get a better look at who the figures are, ERICA AND DAD?!

My heart stops.

My dad is a demon.

He wasn't hunting vampires, he was finding them so that he could control them into killing people.

I hear someone tap my shoulder, I flinch and turn around seeing Jack.

"H-How did you know?" I whisper.

"I followed your scent, I thought something was up, I smell vampire venom"

I face him tears falling down my face "My dad is a demon" I say my voice cracking, Jack's eyes widen.

"Kim you do realise that we have to-" I cut him off.

"I'M NOT KILLING MY DAD!" I hiss, I turn my attention back to Donna, Erica and My dad.

I see a Erica pouring gasoline into the floor and vampire venom, her eyes look dead. starting my eyes widen, I quickly rush out but Jack grabs me by my waist.

"DAD!" I cry, tears falling down my face, but he's too late in transforming to realise.

"KIM!" Donna cries running over to us "THEY'RE GOING TO SET OFF A FLARE SO WE DIE!"

"K-Kim we can kill him" Jack says, I shake my head tears streaming down my face.

"He's my dad" I say my heartbreaking even more.

MY DAD'S A MONSTER! HE NEARLY KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!

"Kim" Jack starts his voice cracking "We have a hunter, a vampire and a immune, we need to kill it before he kills us! How do we kill him?"

I shake my head "I honestly don't know" I say trying to stop crying but failing, Donna goes towards my dad and Erica.

"Mr. Crawford, I'm sorry but I'm not letting you kill my friends" The strawberry blonde says her voice cracking, tears falling down her face, I nod going towards her and grabbing her hand, Jack grabs mine.

"We're dying together" I say confidently, Dad drops the flare, I close my eyes waiting for impact but someone pushes me to the floor, I hear a bang and tears fall down my face.

I begin crying loudly, I feel gentle arms wrap around my waist, I open my eyes and see Jack on top of me protecting me.

"DONNA!" I scream, I look over and see Erica on top of Donna, Jack gets off me, I stand up.

"DAD!" I scream, I go over to his body and check his pulse...THERE IS NONE!

I hear a loud thunder then rain fall down heavily as I begin sobbing, Jack holds me as I cry into his chest.

"DAD! I LOVE YOU!" I scream, sobbing loudly, I start getting hysterical. Jack kisses my hair, as I continue sobbing.

Donna walks over to me, and hugs me tightly "I'm so sorry Kim" she says her voice cracking, I sob into her shoulder, I hear her crying slightly for me.

I hear sirens, me and Donna look up and see ambulances, and police cars, people surround us.

"Miss. Crawford" A police officer says, I nod and follow him.

**Donna POV.**

I felt tears and rain fall down my face, I'm crying out of relief and for Kim, I go over to Erica.

"Thanks for saving me" I say to her softly, she looks up at me in surprise.

"It's fine, sorry for being horrible" the blonde says I give her a hug, I hear her sniffling, we pull away.

"DONNA!" I hear Brody shout, I turn around and see him stood there. Tears in my eyes I jump into his arms.

"B-Baby" I sob into his chest "K-Kim's d-dad is dead" he frowns, and kisses my forehead.

"Are you okay?" He says flicking his wet hair, putting me down.

I nod "It's over now" I say my voice cracking.

"I was so worried! I love you so much, I'll always love you so much" Brody vows.

"I love you too!" I cry "And I'll always love you"

Brody kisses me, I quickly respond as he lifts me of the floor slightly, I feel the rain getting slightly heavier, I see Erica stood there looking lost, I wrap my arm around Brody's waist and we make our way over to her.

"You okay?" I ask her.

"I'm fine, I just don't have anyone any-more"

"You have us" I say smiling grabbing her hand, she smiles at me.

**Kim POV.**

"KIM!" My mums heartbroken voice cries, I turn around and sob into her chest as she sobs into my shoulder.

"Mummy! I'm so sorry" I sob.

"Shh! Baby he's in a better place now"

"HE SHOULD BE WITH US!" I scream falling to the floor crying, I feel a jacket wrap around my shoulders, I look up and see Jack, I cry into his leg, The brunette vampire lifts me up slightly helping me too my feet.

**Don't worry it's not the end yet...We're only on season 1 plus I may have one more episode.**

**What do you think?**

**Did you expect that?**

**What should happen in the next season? KICK, I know that but what else.**

**How has been your favourite character?**

**Least favourite character?**

**Should I have one more episode before season 2?**

**fave couple?**

**MORE KICK WAS IN THIS ONE! BUT KICK DOESN'T HAPPEN TILL SEASON 2...LATE SEASON 2 MWHAHAHA! THEY'VE ONLY JUST GOT ON GOOD TERMS, PLUS THEY'LL BE MORE DRAMA WITH THEM TOO AND WRONG COUPLES, MAYBE ERICA AND JACK FALL FOR EACH OTHER MWHAHAH, OR MAYBE KIM STILL LIKES MILTON MWHAHAH.**

**ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS OTHER WISE NO SEASON 2 MWHAHAHA, I'M EVIL ;P**


	10. 2x01 Meeting up and being turned

**Kim POV.**

It's been 9 months since my dad died, I'm now currently starting another year of school. My mums pregnant she was going to tell my dad that night, any day now I could have a brother or sister, another child without a dad.

The worst thing about my dad dying is that I can't get reassurance that he's in a better place, he's a killer, a attacked, A MUDERER!

But he was still my dad despite all those things.

The knock on my door snaps me out of my thoughts, I sigh and go to answer it, I see Erica, Jack, Donna, Brody, Jerry and Grace stood there.

"What is it?" I ask weakly, I haven't seen them since my dad's funeral or spoken to them.

"Kim we know your still hurting but it's bad" Erica says, I sigh and let them inside.

"What is it?" I ask sitting back down on my sofa.

"Werewolves have come on our turf" Grace says.

"So? I don't hunt anymore you guys know that"

Donna stands up "Kim I'm sorry I haven't been there for you but I called you everyday for 5 months eventually I decided you don't want to be my friend but I want to be yours"

I shake my head "I...I can't I need to help my mum she could give birth any day now"

"KIM! Stop wallowing in self pity I completely understand your grieving but my mum is dead and Brody's sister, mum and dad are all dead" Grace snaps.

I felt tears fall down my face "He attacked you Donna! How can you be in the same room as me?! And Erica he held you hostage and threatened you!"

"Kim your not your dad, but regardless he wasn't himself the guy you see at home that's your dad not his demon form" Donna says softly.

"Your right" I say sighing.

"So will you help us?" Jack says giving me puppy dog eyes.

"I will" I say faking a weak smile.

"Mine and Graces uncle Peter, an original is coming back to Seaford to declare war with the werewolf pack" Jack says.

Grace shoots up "YOU STILL TALK TO HIM! He TURNED You!"

"You still talk to me and I turned you!" Jack snaps.

"I wish you didn't" The brunette says her voice cracking "I need to go!" Grace says dashing out.

**Grace POV.**

I ran and I ran until I couldn't breathe, I grip on a tree to support me, I can't stop crying.

I want to be human!

I want children!

I don't want people hunting me!

I still have nightmares of the night...the night my innocence was stolen. It's been 300 years I'm over it almost but I can't forget...I was RAPED! Then I got TURNED!

"Graciebelle I don't like to see my favorite niece upset" A cold voice says I turn around and see my Uncle Peter.

"Uncle!" I spit.

"Now where's your brother?"

"I'm not letting Jack near you! You destroyed his life so you destroyed mine!"

Uncle Peter rolls his eyes "God! Your 316 years old stop acting like a child"

"I'm in a child's body!"

"Don't blame me! I didn't rape you!"

I flinch at my uncles words "I wish I died that day" I whisper.

"Gracelynn I promised I'd look after you when your mother died"

I felt a tear fall down my cheek "I have a new family now, I have Jack, a another brother, a mum and a dad even a boyfriend"

"But will they help you when you get ripped apart by werewolves?" Uncle Peter asks.

I clench my jaw shaking my head "No Uncle"

"Good"

**Kim POV.**

I go into the kitchen, I hear footsteps behind me I turn around and see Jack.

"You should of gone after her" I say with no emotion.

"She'll be fine its you I'm worried about"

I look up at the good looking vampire infront of me "I'm a big girl Jack"

"But your human, you can't switch off your emotions like my kind can"

"Deep down your human too" I say softly.

"But I can't afford to feel emotions like a human, and then you came along"

I stare at Jack intently "I came Along?"

Jack sighs looking down "I fell for you Kim and that's why I asked you too the dance, and that's why I got upset when you kissed Brody"

I bite my lip feeling tears in my eyes "I-I'm not ready Jack, I want to but I can't" I say grabbing his hands.

"I understand I'll wait for you I'm a vampire I'm not going anywhere"

I laugh and look up at him, his brown orbs melting mine, I stroke his cheek gently, he kisses my hand.

"This is dangerous" A voice says making me and Jack pull away, I see Erica stood there.

"How is it?" I ask.

"A hunter and a vampire dating talk about a dangerous love affair" Erica says smirking.

"And a vampire and a human wasn't" I say smirking, Erica huffs and walks away.

"Remember how you said vampires can turn off there emotions?" I ask Jack putting my arms around his neck, he nods.

I go on my tip toes and suck his ear lobe then whisper "Turn me" I say smirking.

Jacks eyes widen "I'm not doing that to you!"

"I'm asking you too!"

"You don't know what your asking"

"I'm asking for us to be together for ever" I half lie, I do want to be with Jack but that's not why I want to be a vampire.

Jack nods and kisses me gently, I kiss back playing with his hair, we pull away, I start smirking.

Goodbye Human Kimberly Anne Crawford, Hello Vampire Kim Crawford.

That hurt girl is gone and she isn't coming back up, I'm sick and tired of being that pathetic girl! Who cries all the time!

She's gone!

**SEASON 2! Whoooooo! KICK!**

**What Do You want to see happen?**

**Did you expect this?**

**Fave character?**

**Least fave character?**

**Fave couple? Bronna? Kick? Jace?**

**Should jack turn Kim?**

**Answer these questions or no new chapter mwhaha :-)**


	11. 2x02 The girl who was scared

**Donna POV.**

_I'm walking in the forest barefoot wearing my hospital gown._

_"Donna...Donna" a voice whispers, tears slip out of my eyes as I put my hands over my ears._

_"IM BACK!".The voice screams._

"AHHHHHHH!" I scream loudly waking up in a cold sweat, I rub my eyes focusing on my surroundings, I was ok, I'm just in my room.

This is strange I haven't had nightmares in 8 months, so why we're they starting again? I'm probably just really tired, so my mind has become vulnerable with fears, yeah that's it.

I look at my clock 6:59, I might as well get ready for school.

I pull my long strawberry hair up into a high ponytail, I change into black denim shorts, a white blouse with black birds on.

I apply foundation, blusher and mascara, I smile at the mirror and grab my backpack heading down stairs, I leave my house without saying goodbye.

I feel slightly sick, Kim walks up to me.

"Hey! It looks like my mum has gone into labor , my aunt is going to ring me when the baby is born" the blonde says grinning.

"Awwww, Yay!" I squeal clapping my hands, I see someone STABBING SOMEONE!

"AHHH! WHY IS NO ONE HELPING THAT MAN!" I screech tears falling down my face.

"Donna what are you talking about?" Kim asks, I blink and see no one there, I shake my head and run away I head to were it all started the forest.

I drop my bag on the floor and continue walking.

"I know your back!" I say shakily "PLEASE leave me alone!"

I feel a cold wind I quickly whip my head round and see a man stood there with black hair and pale skin.

"I know how your feeling" He said.

"I'm not crazy!"

"I know your not, your immune" The black haired man said.

"How did you-"

I get cut off "I'm an original vampire sweetheart"

"Your Grace and Jacks uncle Peter" I say in realization.

"Yes, and I need your help"

"Why?" I ask warily.

"Donna your a witch" He says.

"Hey! I know I've not been the nicest of people!" I snap.

Peter rolls his eyes "A magical witch with spells"

I shake my head "I'm not"

"Repeat after me, Veni, Veni Hurricane , Inimatea Tempestatae!"

"Veni, Veni hurricane, Inimatea Tempestatae!" I say, I hear clouds rumbling I look up and see the once cloudless sky now a black covered sky, I feel rain drop down hardly and I see a flash of light.

"You just performed a storm spell"

"Woah" I say speechless.

"I need you to put a spell on the werewolves"

"And if I don't?" I whisper.

"I will kill you" Peter muters darkly in my ear making my blood run cold.

"I-I d-don't know, Grace is one of my best friends"

"You either stay loyal and die or help me"

I let out a shaky breathe "I'll do it"

Peter strokes my cheek making me flinch "Meet me here tonight"

I clench my teeth and nod, I pick up my bag and run back to school.

"DONNA!" Jack shouts running over to me.

"What's up?" I ask.

"It's Brody" As Jack says them two words alone my heart drops.

"What's wrong with him?!" I shriek tears in my eyes.

"He's turning"

"Into a vampire"

Jack shakes his head "A werewolf"

My eyes widen, I stumble slightly my body hitting the wall.

"No! He can't be!"

"Donna calm down! He'll be fine!"

I shake my head more tears escaping from my eyes "You don't get it!"

"What's going on?"

"I made a promise" I say shakily "Take me to see Brody please!"

Jack nods and grabs my hand using his vampire speed to get to there house.

I see Brody his eyes yellow, claws and bent over in pain.

"Baby" I say rushing over to him.

"Donna leave!" Brody barks, I nod and leave tears falling down my face, I see Kim and Grace laughing I quickly hide behind The Brewer household bins.

"Why do we need Donna? Now the demon is gone she's nothing" Kim says.

I clench my jaw in anger , I knock over the bin and head towards the forest.

"PETER!" I shout, I feel a breeze and see Peter.

"What do I need to do?" I say smirking.

"Repeat after me Darkus von, inpelle WAR!"

I hold my hands up "Darkus, Von Impelle WAR!" I say. I feel power and something drip down my nose, I touch my nose and see blood.

I look up and see the sky now turned black, with red lightening coming out of the clouds.

"What did I just do?" I ask holding my nose.

Peter smirks "You just declared war"

My eyes widen "Now what happens"

"Vampires vs Werewolves, whoever wins gets to stay"

"And what happens to the losers?"

"They either leave straight away or they get killed"

Shoot! What the hell did I just do?!

I feel a hand go around my mouth making me scream, I carry on screaming.

"Shut up!" Peter hisses, he wraps a cloth around my mouth tying and pushes me on to the floor, I felt tears slip out of my eyes.

"HELP ME!' I scream but it comes out muffled, Peter comes towards me and scratches my legs.

"OW!" I shriek, sobbing.

"Donna, your coming with me because I know you'd be one to back out"

I shake my head tears still falling down my face.

"I'm not letting you go, I need you to cast a couple of spells" Peter says sitting me up by my hair making me wince, Peter grabs me roughly and takes me somewhere.

I don't see as he puts a hand over my eyes, I feel my body being chucked on to wood floor.

I look Around and see I'm in a old Victorian house.

"This my old house make yourself comfortable your going to be here for a while" Peter says before disappearing.

**A:N, I know some people complain when Kim and Jack aren't really in it but it's not just about them, the main characters are**

**Donna**

**Kim**

**Brody**

**Jack**

**Grace**

**Jerry**

**And Erica.**

**Donnas just declared war?!**

**Brody's a werewolf?**

**Kim's. Mum is in labor? **

**Fave character?**

**Least fave character? **

**What do you want to happen? **

**Fave moment?**

**Do you like peter? **


	12. 2x03 Alexis Greengrass

**Jack POV.**

I knock on Kim's door; I see the door swing open and Kim standing there glaring at me.

"What have I done wrong?" I ask.

"I WANTED YOU TO TURN ME!" She shrieks making me flinch.

"I-I can't do that….I really can't!" I say my voice growing weaker.

"Why?"

I walk inside of her house and sit down on the sofa, I run a hand through my hair sighing.

"Kim I promised myself I would NEVER turn anyone ever again!"

Kim's eyes soften "Tell me the story"

I nod, I felt a pain in my chest thinking of the memories "It was only 30 years ago, enough time to move on but not enough to forget, if I'm being honest I don't think I can EVER forget…"

*Flashback*

I smirked as I walked down the corridors of Seaford High, it was just built 9 years ago, I was the most popular boy in school and I had 27 girlfriends so far and I had been there for a year and a half.

I felt something bang into me, I look down and see a girl with bleach blonde hair which was long and curly and she had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen they sparkled.

"Sorry" I apologize.

"I'd apologize but you're a massive jerk!"

"You don't know me blondie!" I say smirking.

"Oh but I do Jack Brewer, all the girls love you and all the boys want to be you a complete cliché of high school"

"Your quite a now it all aren't you green eyes" I say my smirk growing even wider.

"You think your going to name my body parts and the colour of my hair and I'm going to magically swing at your feet, I don't think so" The blonde said.

"Can I at least get a name?"

"I shouldn't give my names out to strangers"

"Wait Blondie! You said you knew me"

The blonde's smirk falls "Okay Brewer, I'm Alexis Greengrass"

I snort "It's really ironic that your last name is Greengrass…because grass is green"

Alexis claps "Well done, you've recognised the colour of grass!"

"Thanks it's the biggest achievement I've received yet"

The girl in-front of my raises an eyebrow "Yet?"

"Well fingers crossed, I become friends with you then that will be my biggest achievement"

"You want to become friends with me nothing more?"

"Yes"

Alexis frowns "Why not more?"

"Uh…I…" I stutter getting flustered making her laugh.

"Got you! God I'm just too funny!"

"I've met funnier!" I say sticking my tongue out.

"Really? Because I'm the comedy genius of our generation!"

I laugh "If you say so Lexi"

"Well I did Jackie!" Lexi teases.

*End of flashback*

"Do you have any pictures of her?" Kim asks crossing her legs interested, I nod and get my wallet out taking a picture out of me and Lexi.

"She's beautiful" Kim compliments.

"I know, that's why I was so drawn to you"

"Because of Lexi?"

"She was my best friend in the entire world, I think about her all the time"

"Can you carry on with your story?" Kim asks.

I nod "So after a few months…"

*Flashback*

Lexi walks into mine, Grace's and Uncle Peters house and sits down next to me on the sofa.

"Hey Sexy Lexi!" I say teasing her, making her laugh.

"Hey Twatty Jackie!"

I fain hurt "That really hurt!"

"Sorry but I'm not sorry" My best friend says laughing, Grace comes downstairs.

"Hey Lex!" She says giving her a hug.

"Graciebelle!" Lexi says pulling away from the hug, we all sit down.

"Oh that reminds me, Jack Uncle Peter wants to see you" Grace says, I nod and go upstairs into our Uncles room not before knocking first.

"You wanted to see me Uncle" I say, He looks up.

"Ah Jackson, You've become very close to Alexis haven't you" I nod as he continues "I bet you can't imagine life without her"

"Of course I can't she's my best friend" I say.

"Well you know there's only one way she can be in your life forever"

I sigh "Uncle, I don't think I can put her through it"

"Either way if you don't turn her you'll lose her, she'll either find out then run away or she'll eventually die"

"She doesn't have to find out" I say.

"But Jackson they always do" Uncle Peter says making me look down.

"I-I'll do it" I whisper, Uncle Peter smirks and nods.

*End of flashback*

"So your Uncle forced you to turn her?" Kim asks.

"Yeah that's part of the reason Grace hates him, so much!" I say muttering darkly.

"So did you turn her?" Kim asks like a child listening to a fairytale but this is anything but a fairytale nobody gets to live happily ever after.

*Flashback*

Me and Lexi was hanging out in the woods, it was our usual hang out spot.

"You wanted to ask me something?" Lexi says as we sit down on a tree stump.

"Do you want to be in my life forever?" I ask my voice cracking slightly, making Lexi squeeze my hand.

"Of course I do Jack, you've been my best friend for months now and if I ever lost you I would literally go out of my freaking mind"

I nod "I feel the exact same way I would never be the same Jack without you"

"We'll just have to grow old together" Lexi jokes grabbing my other hand.

"Maybe" I say softly, I take my hand out of Lexi's and wrap my arm around her shoulder, she nuzzles into my chest.

This is it! I gently move her hair to the side of her neck making her laugh.

I close my eyes before getting my fangs out and biting her neck.

"AHH!" Lexi screams, I take my fangs out of her neck, my best friend turns to me, she holds her neck and sees the blood, her usual tanned face goes a deathly pale before she starts coughing out blood.

My eyes widen THIS ISN'T SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN!

"Lex.." I say softly.

"Jack…Make it stop!" Lexi cries into my chest, I hold her tightly.

"I-I'm so sorry" I say my vision becoming clouded with tears, as I rock my best friend tightly.

"I…Knew you were…a" Lexi says taking deep breathes "Your pale skin, the way you talked…your speed"

"You knew and you still loved me?" I ask shocked.

"Jack….I will always love you no matter what" Lexi says before coughing up more blood.

"I love you too Sexy Lexi" I say kissing her forehead, I feel her body go numb, I check her pulse IT WAS GONE!

I shake her body frantically "LEXI!" I cry tears falling down my face, I shake her again nothing.

I start sobbing loudly, "Alexis Greengrass, I will always love you rest in peace my perfect little angel"

*End of flashback*

I felt a tear roll down my face, I wipe it away "I killed her, I KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!" I say my breathing becoming irregular.

"Jack sweetie calm down" Kim says stroking my hair, I can't control it, I was JUST TO ANGRY WITH MY SELF!

Kim kisses my lips softly, after a couple of minuets I finally register what's happening and kiss back.

"Jack, Lexi loved you and probably still loves you and looks down at you everyday and you DIDN'T Kill her, it wasn't intentional"

"I WANT HER BACK!" I sob crying into Kim's chest, I feel tears rolling down Kim's cheeks as well.

**A:N: That was sad to write, Poor Jack L, Poor Lexi L**

**So now we know why Jack won't turn Kim and why he turned off his emotions because of the pain of leaving Lexi.**

** Do you like Lexi?**

**Should I make Lexi come back from the dead?**

**Favourite couple? Lexi/Jack or Kim/Jack**

**What should happen next?**


	13. 2x04 Tears Stream down your face

**Donna POV.**

I've been in this house for 3 days, I finally see a glimpse of sunlight and Peter stood there.

"I've been spying"He announces, I roll my eyes what does he want a medal?

"And your bringing an old friend back from the dead"

My eyes widen "F-From the dead?"

"Yes, now come on Harry Potter" Peter says dragging me up by my hair making me wince, he carries on dragging me, he stops once we reach the middle of the woods.

"If I do this please can I go home" I say my voice cracking.

"Yes but if you don't help with the war I'll kill you"

I nod tears falling down my face "J-Just tell me the spell"

"I need a sacrifice"

"Your going to kill someone? " I ask, my blood ran cold.

"You saw a man getting stabbed the day we met correct?"

I nod clenching my teeth getting a horrible taste in my mouth at the thought.

"That was a vision, now if you'll excuse me I'm off to find a man" Peter says speeding away, I stay still unwilling to move.

**Jack POV.**

I drink another glass of vodka, after telling Kim about Lexi my emotions have come back making it hard to breathe.

"Jack?" Grace asks, I face my sister.

"Grace, I miss her" I say my voice cracking, tears run down Graces face knowing who I mean.

"I miss her too, but you need to move on I can't stand seeing you in this much pain"

Brody walks into the kitchen "Hey what's wrong?"

I see Grace mouth the word Lexi, making Brody's face soften.

"I know how you feel" Brody says.

I stand up "YOU DIDN'T KILL YOUR BEST FRIEND!" I shout throwing my glass at the wall.

"PETER KILLED HER!" Grace screeches tears running down her face.

"I should of died" I say crying into my sisters shoulder, Brody joins in the sibling hug.

"She's safe and sound now" Grace says softly "Nothing can hurt her now"

"Promise?" I say vulnerable, my heart is so broken with grief, guilt, hurt, pain, remorse and anger.

Grace nods and kisses my forehead "I love you, both of you your my brothers"

"Love you too" Me and Brody say at the same time.

"I smell blood" I say sniffing, Grace puts a hand on my chest.

"You're not going on a killing spree!"

I look down "I wasn't going to"

"Sure" Grace says "Just go calm down please Jack I'm not letting you get into trouble"

I nod and go into the living room sitting down.

**Donna POV.**

Peter returns in his arms a dead body, I tears fall down my face frantically, I felt water in my mouth before being sick.

"You're sick!" I hiss, Peter drops the body and slaps me across the face.

"At least I have people what do you have? Because your friends or your little werewolf boyfriend haven't bothered looking for you"

I look down tears still falling down my face "They're going through a lot"

Peter laughs "Your so pathetic!" I wince as he comes closer.

"I'm doing as you ask, just let me perform the spell" I say

"Okay repeat after me, Moarte, va, vine, in, viata Alexis Greengrass"

"Moartw, va, vine, in, viata Alexis Greengrass " I say I feel the ground shake and a bright white light, close my eyes from the brightness.

I re-open my eyes, and see a pale girl with long curly blonde hair and green eyes.

"P-Peter?" The girl says "Where's Jack? IF YOU HURT HIM SO HELP ME GOD!"

"Alexis he's fine but if you don't listen to my instructions, a stake will go through him"

Alexis nods "Please..Don't hurt him"

"I will give you his address, you tell him it's all his fault"

"It's your fault, you told him to turn me" Alexis says, Peter laughs and drags her by her hair and throws her next to me, I attempt to help her up but my hands were tied, literally.

"Thank you" She says giving me a smile, I smile back.

"I need to come with you to Jack's, I'll take you"

"Okay, thanks"

"Peter please can I go?" I ask my voice cracking.

"FINE! But if you think I've done with you, your wrong"

I nods and walk away with Alexis.

"So did you bring me back?" She asks softly.

I nod "He made me, I'm Donna, I'm Jack's adoptive brothers girlfriend"

"I'm Lexi, Jack's best friend"

We arrive at the Brewers house hold, I try and open the door but I couldn't undo the nots attached around my wrists.

Lexi opens the door, I smile at her which she returns and I step inside Lexi trailing closely behind.

"LEXI?!" Jack exclaims, his body falling to the floor.

"Jack!" Lexi says tears in her eyes "I've missed you so much!"

"How is this possible?" Jack asks, hugging Lexi tightly as she laughs hugging him back.

"..I-I did it" I say speaking up, I hear footsteps and I look up seeing Brody.

"DONNA!" He exclaims running towards me giving me a kiss, I kiss back.

"Please can you untie me?" I say softly, Brody nods and untied my hands and my gag cloth from around my neck.

"Who did this to you?" My boyfriend asks holding my face, I put my forehead against his crying quietly.

"I-I can't say" I say my voice cracking, Brody kisses my forehead and wraps his arms tightly around me, I cry into his shoulder and kiss his s

houlder, I feel something wet in my hair, I look up and see a single tear roll down his face.

"What's wrong baby?" I ask wiping the stray tear away.

"I'm so selfish I almost lost you"

I laugh "But you didn't because sadly for you, I'm not going anywhere without you" I say kissing him passionately.

**Lexi POV.**

I felt my face being wet with tears, I don't want to pull away from Jack ever.

"I-I love you" I say sobbing.

"I love you too" Jack says kissing my hair repeatedly.

I felt my body run cold, I have to tell Jack its his fault, I can't let him get hurt.

"Jack as much as I love you but it's your fault I'm dead" I lie tears falling down my face looking Jack's face he looks so HEARTBROKEN, My best friend stares at me before running away.

I drop to my knees sobbing loudly, I can't breathe I'm crying that loud, I sob even louder.

What have I done? I just had him back and I LOST Him!

I felt someone wrap arms around me but I'm sobbing that heavily I can't stop.

My breathing is too irregular, I can't BREATHE!

"LEXI!" I hear a familiar voice say, I think it's Grace.

"I-I-I...I've-I've lo-lost...hi-him a-a-ag-again!" I sob loudly, I stand up feeling angry, I see a glass on the side and grab it throwing it at the wall, smashing just like my heart did when I saw Jack's face.

I shake my head sobbing again, I calm down and wipe my cheeks.

"Sorry about your glass" I apologize.

"Sorry about Peter" Grace says, I look at her.

"How did you?"

"Donna told me" Grace explains, I nod and give a smile Donna's way.

"Why did I screw up again?" I ask tears falling down my face.

"You didn't screw up, Peter is evil!"

I nod feeling more tears falling down my face "I need to find Jack"

"He has a girlfriend" Grace says "Well I think there dating"

I laugh wiping my cheeks "That's Jack complicated...I really love him Grace but I know he had to move on plus he never really loved me in that way anyway" I close my eyes letting a few more stray tears fall.

**A:N Poor Lexi, I feel bad on her and she's my character haha Please answer these questions!**

**What do you think of Lexi?**

**I want something to happen with Bronna/ Brody and Donna what should happen with them?**

**Favorite moment?**

**What should happen next? (Other than KICK)**

**Favorite character? Mines Donna and Lexi.**

**I also feel bad on Donna she's always getting kidnapped.**


	14. 2x05 Brownies

**Donna POV.**

I walk downstairs in on of Brody's shirts which reached mid tight, my long curly strawberry blonde hair down.

I see Lexi and Grace on the sofa looking upset, I smirk and sneak into the kitchen grabbing four wine bottles.

"BRODY!" I shout down, my beautiful boyfriend walks down stairs wearing his joggers with no top, I walk into the living room.

"Whenever your depressed you should drink!" I sing smiling passing them each a wine bottle, I turn around and give Brody one too, I plug my phone into the docing station and put it on shuffle.

We all glance at each before our wine bottles, I take a big sip, the others do the same.

"We should get high!" I say "Let's make Special brownies"

"YES!" Lexi exclaims standing up.

I frown "But we have no weed" I say taking another sip.

"JACK DOES!" Grace says using her vampire speed.

"Let's do karaoke!" Lexi says, I nod as Brody gets out his xbox stuff including a microphone, he plugs it in and insets the disk, and I switch the TV on.

Brody takes a sip of his wine "I'M READY TO PARTAY!" Me and Lexi cheer after him.

Grace comes down with the weed, then dashes off to the kitchen to make the brownies, We all take another big sip of our drinks, 10 minutes later Grace comes in with the brownies, we all take 3 each and stuff them in our mouths.

I start giggling, I grab the sunglasses on the coffee table and put them on.

"KAROKE!" Lexi shouts.

"PLEASE please can I go first" I plead, Wow all the colors are so bright!

I walk up to the microphone and pick my song "MOVE BITCH GET OUT THE WAY! GET OUT THE WAY BITCH! GET OUT THE WAY!" I sing loudly, I turn around Grace, Brody and Lexi now wearing sunglasses too.

"Wow!" Brody whispers "Are you Madonna?"

I smile "I am Madonna!"

"I shall go next!" Lexi says laughing, I sit down next to Brody.

"Wait I'm dead I don't know any songs" Lexi says frowning sitting back down, Brody stand ups and grabs the microphone and selecting his song.

"IT'S A BEAUTIFUL NIGHT WE'RE LOOKING FOR SOMETHING DUMB TO DO!.HEY BABY I THINK I WANNA MARRY YOU!...That was for my girlfriend Madonna she's got curly red hair and she's sat next to you"

I felt a tear roll down my cheek "Did you just propose?"

Brody nods and into the kitchen, he returns and gets down on one knee.

"Wow Brody! This is such a surprise!" I exclaim, Brody puts a sweet ring on my finger.

"IM GETTING MARRIED!..MADONNAS GETTING MARRIED!" I exclaim jumping up and down.

Grace stands up and goes to the microphone selecting her song "This is for the happy couple...I SHOULD OF BOUGHT YOU FLOWERS AND HELD YOUR HAND!...So yeah buy her flowers. And hold her hand"

Lexi nods "Wow how did you come up with such a good message?"

"Oh Bruno Mars" Grace says nodding.

I go over to the docing station and turn the music up, Me, Brody, Lexi and Grace stare at each other before shrugging and dancing.

"I WANT MORE BROWNIES!" I exclaim going to the brownies having two more, Lexi and Brody do the same.

Grace takes another gulp of wine "What truly is the world?"

Brody gasps "THE POLICE ARE COMING!...Ne Naw..Ne Naw!...Can you hear the sirens?"

"I totally can" Lexi says "Ne Naw Ne naw"

"They. KNOW!" Brody shouts hiding behind the sofa.

"I think I'm a little drunk" I say "Oh my god! There's A WOMAN ON THE PLANE! There's something there not telling us!" I exclaim, I feel someone take my body the ground, I see Grace on top of me, she stands up.

"I've totally...forgot what to say" Lexi says sitting down on the floor.

"I SEE YOUR TRUE COLORS AND THATS WHY I LOVE YOU!" Grace sings, I nod along as she sings.

I see Brody rocking his body in a ball, I crawl over to him

I shrug and kiss him, he kisses back, I pull away.

"Don't tell my boyfriend" I whisper.

"I " Brody whispers back, I nod and kiss him again, when we pull Away I see Grace and Lexi slow dancing.

I hear the door open.

"ITS THE POLICE THEY FOUND US!" Brody shouts, hiding his face with his hand, I do the same.

"They can't see us now" I whisper.

"Guys?" I open my hand and see Jerry stood there, I stand up and hug him.

"Oh Brother Jerry! You come to me on the night of my proposal" I say in a Italian accent, Brody throws Jerry on the floor.

"Ha! Take that copper! I'm not going back in there...EVER!" Brody shouts.

"Babe, Babe just chill yeah Babe?" I say turning to Brody.

Lexi stands on the sofa "I'm the king of the world!"

Me, Grace and Brody bow down "All hail the king! All hail the king!"

Jerry stands up, I pass him a 3 brownies which he eats.

"Swag! I see all the colors!"

Lexi claps "Woah dude that was inspiring"

Jerry shrugs "I know"

I stand up and glide on the floor crashing into the wall, I clutch my head.

"MOTHER F'FER!" I shout, Brody crawls over and looks at my head.

"ITS REALLY BAD!" Brody shouts, I stand up and look in the mirror it was 2 centimeters long!

"DO I NEED THE HOSPITAL?!" I ask Brody, who shrugs.

**Jack POV.**

I start walking home, I head music coming from my house, I walk in and see Donna singing on karaoke, Brody hiding, Lexi kissing a wall and Jerry and Grace slow dancing.

WTF?! And why are they all wearing sunglasses?!

I sniff and smell weed and wine.

"GUYS!" I shout.

"ANOTHER COPPER!" Brody shouts, he runs towards me and throws me on the floor.

"DUDE!" I shout.

**A:N I wanted a funny chapter because they were all so serious!**

**Favorite character?**

**Favorite moment ?**

**What should happen next? **

**Answer these questions or no chapter 15.**


	15. 2x05 Dylan Meet Lexi

**Lexi POV.**

I wake up and study the room, I get up of the sofa and see Brody, Donna, Grace and Jack eating breakfast.

"Good morning!" I grin I sit down next to Jack. I haven't talked to him since I told him that he 'killed' me, I've tried but Jack looks so crushed and it kills me!

"Grace please can I borrow some clothes, normally I wouldn't have to but seem as I'm back from the dead I will need clothes" I ask, Grace nods and I follow her upstairs and pick out a white tank top, denim shorts with a blue shirt, I quickly change into my selected clothing, I tie my blonde hair into a fishtail plait.

I grab a MP3 and some earphones I found in the Brewer household, I decide to go for a walk it was a lovely day.

I quietly leave the house and begin walking I smile and breathe in fresh air.

I feel a hand go around my mouth, I scream but it comes out muffled, I feel my body being dragged we eventually enter the forest, my body is chucked on the floor, I stand up and dust my clothes.

I see Peter stood there "Well Lex, I have good news!"

"What?" I ask carefully.

And boy appears next to Peter, the boy was quite gorgeous he has big brown eyes, his brown hair in a quiff hairstyle, he had a red and black checkered shirt, black jeans and a black band t-shirt.

"Alex this is the ghost, I told you about" Peter says walking up to me "The good news is you'll be working with Dylan"

I sigh "Okay, Nice to meet you Dylan let me guess your a vampire?"

"Well done!" Dylan says sarcastically, I glare at the much taller boy.

"Must you always be such a skank Alexis" Peter says making me go bright red in anger, I charge towards him and attempt to smack him but I end up getting my skull smashed against a tree, I give Dylan pleading look, he sighs and pulls Peter off me.

"Just leave her alone" Dylan says, I flash him a small smile.

"Excuse me?" Peter says.

"You need my help, So leave Alexis alone"

Peter huffs and speeds away.

"Thanks Dylan " I say, Dylan looks down at me his chocolate brown orbs I could fall in love right now.

I shake my head "I've not been around in a while want to show me around?"

"No thanks I have friends and a girlfriend I should be hanging out with"

I raise my eyebrow crossing my arms "Really? What's her name?"

"Oh Erica"

"Erica...does she have blonde hair, a vampire too?"

"Bingo! We're actually meeting here"

I feel a cold breeze I turn around and see Erica stood there she gives me a hug, we've met before Grace introduced me.

"So Erica how long have you been dating Dylan?" I ask.

"Since me and Brody broke up on and off"

I nod "Well you crazy kids have fun!"

"Oh we will" Erica says kissing Dylan.

"USE PROTECTION!" I shout storming away, what the hell am I doing?!

Was I jealous? I hardly knew Dylan...but wait what am I thinking...It was probably one of those 24 hour crushes you get when you meet a really good looking guy.

I head back to the Brewer household, I walk inside and see a blonde on the sofa, she was really pretty!

"Hi nice to meet you, I'm Lexi!" I say smiling brightly.

"I'm Kim! And your such a bitch! Telling Jack that HE killed YOU!"

"Please Kim let me explain, I just don't want to see him get hurt" I say Kim slaps me across the face.

Did I deserve that? I mean I was actually protecting Jack.

"You are a worthless piece of crap, your not even alive" Kim says walking upstairs, I feel tears in my eyes.

I hear footsteps and see Donna stood there.

"Come on" She says softly walking outside, I follow her.

"What's wrong?" The strawberry blonde asks.

"I'm always messing up! I can't seem to do anything right"

"I know how you feel, can I tell you something?"

I nod "Of course what are friends for?"

"Even though I know Brody loves me, I always feel like I'm his second choice like I'm not who he really loves"

"Donna! I see the way that boy looks at you and I know it's true love"

"How?"

"That's the way I used to look at Jack" I mumble sadly, Donna wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"Maybe there's another boy out there"

"I just met this guy called Dylan"

"Tall, brown hair?" Donna asks, I nod as she continues "He's gorgeous not as gorgeous as my Brody but I'm biased"

I laugh "But he's dating Erica"

The girl beside me smirks "So was Brody, look what happened there"

"Plus I think he hates me"

"Oh all couples have a bit of the love/hate kind of thing"

"Me and Jack had that"

"Lexi I love you, you and Grace are my only true friends but maybe you should try it with Dylan"

I laugh "He's on a date with Erica right now"

"I know we're they are" Donna says dragging me somewhere, she stops once we reach a diner, I look inside the windows I see Dylan and Erica sat at a table.

I look at Donna and see that she has already gone inside, I quickly run after her, we sit at the table behind Dylan and Erica.

"What are we doing?" I whisper.

"I don't know about you but I'm getting a milkshake I was thinking strawberry"

"I'll have chocolate, please can you pay I honestly I have no money"

Donna smiles and nods, going to the counter and ordering are drinks, she comes back.

"What are they doing?" I whisper, Donna looks over at them.

"Nothing really, I don't think he likes her"

"Really?!" I say perking up, Donna smiles and nods, a waitress brings over our drinks.

"Thank you" Me and Donna say, as we reach for our drinks I take a sip.

"Erica's leaving" The strawberry blonde whispers, I smile and feel someone sit next to me, I look at the person next to me DYLAN!

I feel myself flush red "What are you doing?"

"Nothing much Lexi" He says, his voice gives me butterflies.

"Well Brody will be worried so I'll go now" Donna says rushing out of the diner giving me a wink.

Dylan stands up and goes to the other side of the booth "So why where you spying on me?"

"I wasn't spying" I lie.

"Course, sure I believe you"

I laugh "Are you always so full of yourself?"

"Do you always stalk people you've just met?" He shoots back.

"I just couldn't help it Dylan your just so gorgeous"

"Why thank you, your not that bad yourself" I feel myself blushing at his comment.

**AN:**

**Answer these questions please! They help me writing.**

**What do you think of Dylan?**

**Dylan and Lexi or Dylan and Erica?**

**Should I keep Dylan in it?**

**Do you like Donna and Lexi's friendship?**

**Do you think Kim was a bit harsh on Lexi?**

**Favorite character?**

**PLEASE ANSWER!**

**Thanks :-)**


	16. 2x06 I'm Never the one

**Kim POV.**

I feel awful I was harsh on Lexi but I'm in love with Jack, I LOVE JACK!

I need to tell him, I jump out of bed not wanting to wake my baby sister Kayla, I quietly sneak out and head towards the Brewer household.

Shoot! It's raining!

Just great..

"KIM!" A voice shouts I turn around and see Lexi stood there.

"Lexi! I'm so sorry!" I apologize.

"It's fine you really love Jack, I know I use to feel like that"

"Please can we be friends?"

"I'd love that!" Lexi says giving me a hug, I hug her back, we pull away and I run towards the Brewer household, I throw a rock at Jacks bedroom Window.

"JACK!" I shout, Jack opens his Window.

"Isn't the guy supposed to do this?"

I roll my eyes "Just come outside, plus that's sexist!"

I wait patiently staring at the rain falling on the road, I hear the door open.

"Kim what did you want?" Jack asks stepping into the road, I walk towards him and capture his lips on mine, this is our 3rd kiss and it still feels like the first.

"JACK! I LOVE YOU! And I don't care that you won't turn me, because I still have you in my life and I was stupid for going with Milton to the dance and kissing Brody! All I wanted was you but I've just been too blind to see, I'm sorry if I made you wait for too long but I love you and I promise if you love me back I won't do anything stupid again"

"I'm sorry Kim but it looks like your stuck with me" Jack says smiling "I love you too"

I smirk "Then kiss me you dummy!" Jack holds my face kissing me, I kiss back and tangle my hands in his hair.

"So worth the wait" Jack mumbles kissing me again picking me up, I wrap my legs around his waist.

"I love you" I say kissing his neck.

"I love you too" Jack says kissing my forehead, I smile and kiss him again he kisses back passionately I feel like my life is complete, I have Jack and that's all I need.

"AWWWW!" A voice says making me and Jack pull away, I turn around and see Donna stood there clapping Brody stood next to her his arm wrapped Around her shoulder.

"Me and Brody, Jack and Kimmy and Dylan and Lexi can double date!" She squeals.

"Dylan and Lexi?" I ask tilting my head in confusion.

"Oh yeah Lexi has got it bad for Dylan Harper"

"AWWWW!" I squeal "That is so cute!"

Donna laughs "I know right"

**Lexi POV.**

I smile, I'm happy me and Kim made up she really loves Jack and he deserves to be happy.

I love walking in the rain, it gives me a sense of relief, I hear a horn I quickly turn my head around I see bright lights they drew me in maybe it was easier if I went back to being dead, so I turn my body forward so it's facing the car ready for impact.

I feel someone grab my body and pull me out of the road, I turn around and see Dylan stood there.

"What the hell?! Are you okay?" He asks holding my shoulders, I nod still in a slightly daze.

"Uh Thanks for saving me..again" I say laughing slightly at the end.

"I really can't leave you alone can I?"

I playfully whack his arm "Oh shut up!"

Dylan laughs at me and looks down intently at me, I look up in his brown orbs of warmth, I go on my tip toes and hold his arms.

We shake our heads, I go back on my heel and take my hands of his arm, I look down my eyes glued to my feet.

"I gotta go see my girlfriend, don't get to any trouble" Dylan says walking away, I stare after him.

Did we just have a moment? Why did he have to have a girlfriend?

I walk home thinking mostly about Dylan.

I really like him!

I'm never the one! There's always another girl, I'll never be the one!

I walk through the door and see Grace and Jerry cuddling, Donna and Brody doing the same as well as Kim and Jack.

Why can't that be me and Dylan?!

"Hey Lex you okay?" Donna asks.

"Well I almost got hit by a car but Dylan saved me and we kind of had a moment then he went to see Erica!" I state sadly.

"He so likes you!" Kim insists, I smile at my friends before going up stairs, I go into the bathroom and stare in the mirror.

I may have to start an old habit, before I died I was bulimic, I felt if I was skinny guys would like me.

I go down on my knees and gag putting fingers in my throat, I felt water in my mouth before being sick into the toilet bowl, I stand up and wipe my mouth flushing the toilet.

I felt pride, stupid and guilt.

Was I skinny? Was I pretty?

No otherwise Dylan would want to date me.

I'm surprised he was able to move my fat body out of the road.

I shake my heads I wasn't willing to have these depressing thoughts again, they eat away at your kind before you come convinced that your some sort of monster.

And ugly, horrible, un-loveable monster.

I yawn and make my way into Graces room I was sharing with her, I take off my shoes and climb into bed and try to go till sleep but I'm too tired to fall asleep.

My thoughts were swirling around my brain; Dylan, purging, Dylan, Peter, Dylan, being dead, Dylan, Jack, Dylan.

I felt tears fall down my face, I'm so broken and such a mess!

I really need Dylan to save me now, because I'm not hurt physically, I'm hurt emotionally which in my eyes is worse because it's your heart getting hurt.

**A:N Poor Lexi, I've dealt with similar situations too her so if you need anyone to talk to I'm here :-)**

**KICK HAPPENED! I bet your all happy :-) very cliche in the rain though ;-)**

**Please pick four couples that you want to see more of...**

**Kim/ Jack**

**Jack/ Lexi**

**Brody/ Donna **

**Brody/ Erica**

**Brody/Kim **

**Lexi/ Dylan**

**Jerry/ Grace :-)**

**What do you think of DEXI Dylan/Lexi?**

**Fave moment?**

**What should Lexi do about her negative thoughts?**


	17. 2x07 I like being your Hero

**Lexi POV.**

I wake up, I turn over and see Grace asleep I quietly get up and go to the bathroom, I look in the mirror and frown I'm too tired to purge so I'll just do it later.

I apply some mascara, blusher and lipgloss, I go back into mine and Graces room I brush my hair and put it into high ponytail, my fringe down with a couple of strands, I change into a black tank top, a blue and red checkered shirt over the top and black leggings.

I go downstairs and see Kim and Jack asleep cuddled on the sofa, I smile at the happy couple, I go into the kitchen and make myself a coffee, I put it into a mug, I quickly drink it before putting it into the sink.

I decided to go for a run, I borrow Donna's trainers which she left her, as we're both very small we have the same sized feet.

I quietly leave the house, I start at a steady pace, I like running not only does it help burn calories it also let's just have a good look at the world.

I felt myself bang into someone, I feel my body go flying forward but strong arms hold my waist, I turn around and see Dylan stood there with his goofy smile making my knees go weak.

"Why do I always need to save you?" He asks, I shrug smiling.

"I'm just really clumsy most of the time"

Dylan laughs "Erica is seeing her family today why don't we hang out together?"

I bit my lip flushing bright red "I think that would be great"

Dylan smiles at me as I link arms with him, we carry on walking.

I finally realize were we are "I use to live here"

"I knew this place had a certain warmth" Dylan says making me have butterflies.

"What can I say?"

"So what should we do?"

I look down at my feet "Uh...not bothered"

"Wanna come inside my house? It'll just be us, my mum's at work"

I nod as Dylan takes me to his house, I freeze its my old house.

"I use to live here" I whisper "It looks the same, do you know what happened to my parents?"

Dylan scratches the back of his neck "Uh..they died in a car crash 8 years ago"

I blink, "How did I not know?! IM DEAD!"

"Lex, calm down your parents are at peace"

I nod and walk inside Dylan's house, he goes into the kitchen.

I see a picture which catches my eyes, it's of Dylan when he was a little boy I can tell by his chocolate orbs and a man in a army uniform.

Dylan walks back in, he stands next to me "That's my dad, he died when I was 9"

"Dylan I'm so sorry"

"He died savings lives, that's what I wanted to do"

"Wanted?"

"I got turned and I guess I just stopped dreaming"

I frown "When I got turned I stopped breathing"

Dylan frowns and sits down on the sofa I see freshly baked cookies on a plate.

"Mum wanted me to try them out before she took them to the hospital bake sale" He says taking a cookie, tense slightly.

I really didn't want to eat.

Dylan passes me one I quickly shove it down my throat, my stomach burns from hunger out of weakness I shove my down my throat.

"You hungry?"

I nod slowly I haven't ate properly in days, Dylan stands up and goes into the kitchen, I follow him.

"Want me to make you something?" He asks opening the fridge, I lick my lips as I see a can of whip cream.

"Can I have some whip cream?"

Dylan gives me a strange look but passes me the whip cream, I squrit it into my mouth, until the can is empty.

I felt tears in my eyes,.what have I done?

I've probably put on so much weight I can feel the calories increasing by the second.

"Can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure"

I nod and run upstairs, I go into the bathroom and fall to my knees, I gag and stick my fingers down my throat, I gag again and shove my fingers further down, I gag again I feel water in my throat and throw up into the toilet bowl I flush it and turn around and see Dylan stood there with a shocked expression.

"Dylan..." I say.

"Why?...why are you doing this to yourself?"

I look down playing with my hands "I thought if I was skinny guy's would like me, I always like guy's but I'm never the one"

"Lexi! I think you look really beautiful"

I spreed through me and my heart beats even faster "Really?"

"Of course I do! I mean if you can't see that then you must blind"

I smile up at him through my tears "Then why do no boys like me?"

"I don't know because I sure do!...not know why they don't?"

I laugh and stand up hugging him, he's shocked for a bit but hugs me back, I feel so safe in his arms.

"Thanks Dylan, I owe you one"

"No problem, when you go home tell Jack that I'm coming out for guy's night"

I smile "I'm going to have a girls night, I'll see you later"

"Lexi please don't get into trouble but if you do just shout my name and I'll save you"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, for once I like being the damsel in distress"

Dylan laughs "And I like being you hero"

"Thank you for everything again bye"

"Bye Lexi"

I smile and go outside, heading home, I walk inside and see Jack, Jerry and Brody ready to go out.

"Dylan said he was coming with you"

"Yes!" Jack says giving the guys a high five.

"So you getting close to Dylan" Brody says giving me a knudge, I blush.

"Maybe where are the girls?"

"In the kitchen" Jack says.

"Have a nice time guys" I say going into the kitchen, Donna, Kim and Grace are sat talking, I sit down next to Donna.

"So been out with Dylan?" Kim asks winking, I blush.

"Yes"

"He really needs to dump Erica for you" Grace says.

"Agreed" Me, Kim and Donna say before sharing a look and laughing.

"So Kim how's it going with Jack?" I ask winking.

Kim smiles her cheeks going pink "Very Very good"

"I'm happy for you both" I say giving her a toothy grin, which she returns.

I hear the door opens.

"I wonder which one of the guys forgot something?" Kim asks.

We all look at each other before saying "Jerry"

"BABE? I HAVE YOUR PHONE REMEMBER?!" Grace shouts, we all laugh.

The kitchen door swings open, We all look up.

I gulp.

Peters stood there smirking.

**AN Thank you BurkleyDuffieldLover for the plot and reviews :-)**

**Answer questions please.**

**Do you like DEXI?! (Dylan/Lexi)**

**What should happen next?**

**I think something bad is going to happen any ideas? I will most likely use them.**

**Favorite character?**

**Least favorite character?**

**Favorite couple?**


	18. 2x08 Never Ending Nightmares

**Jack POV.**

Me and the guys movie has finished, we literally just watched the worst film ever made.

"Dude I can't believe you made us watch 'My vampire lover'" I say to Jerry.

"I heard it was a good film" Jerry defends making us all laugh.

"Anyone hear anything from the girls?" I ask, the boys shrug.

"We're going home now It'll be fine yo!"

"So Dylan what's the deal with you and Lexi?" Brody asks.

Dylan laughs nervously "Uhh what? Me and Lexi? Lexi and I?...nothing"

"Dude you suck at lying" Brody says making me laugh.

"She likes you" I say putting a hand on his shoulder, we finally reach home.

Something didn't feel right.

I hear a high pitched scream.

"DONNA!" Brody shouts running inside, we all follow him into the kitchen.

I stop in my tracks as I see Donna and Lexi tied up back to back, Kim and Grace the same.

"What the?" I ask.

"Jackson I wondered when you was going to turn up" A dark voice says, I turn around and see Uncle Peter stood there.

"Who to kill first? Kim, then Lexi it'll be like old times"

I flash my fangs at him charging towards him, he throws me onto the floor but I stand up and grabs his neck making him fall on the floor.

I turn around and wink at Kim, I feel my body being crushed as I fall on the floor.

I lie there, I can't move.

Brody howls and runs towards him, turning into a wolf he scratches Peter who picks him up and throws him at the wall.

"BRODY!" Donna screams "Eres, nacht feropa Peter Brewer Eres"

Peter looks shocked as a light goes towards him he then falls to the floor.

"Why didn't you think of that before?" Kim asks.

Dylan goes towards Peter and kicks him in the face, Dylan gives a sheepish grin "That felt good"

Jerry quickly unties the girls, Kim rushes towards me and sits me up.

"Jack! Please don't let Peter in your life again" She says kissing me repeatedly "I nearly lost you, he's crazy!"

"I promise I'll stay clear of him" I say giving my girlfriend a kiss, she kisses back and helps me stand up.

"What do we do with him?" Lexi says looking at my unconscious Uncle.

"We could kill him" Grace says making us all turn to her "I was just kidding, kind of"

"If Peter goes can we stop the war?" Brody says standing up holding his shoulder "Because I'm the only werewolf in town now"

"I'll do whatever let's just get rid of him" Grace says we all nod in agreement.

**Donna POV**

I hear a crying coming from outside, I go the windows and see a ink like figure stood there.

I freeze, my breathing become irregular the world starts to spin really fast.

"Donna" A voice says, I turn around and everything is becoming blurry I fall to my knees.

"BREATHE BABY!" I think Brody say.

"I can't!" I cry "Please help me!"

"She's having a panic attack, I use to have them as a kid, control her breathing" I think Dylan says.

I try and slow down my breathing but it's too painful, I close my eyes.

I wake up and I'm in the football field, I look down and I'm wearing my dress I wore to the dance.

"HELLO!" I shout, looking around seeing no one, I squint as I see two figures coming towards me, a blonde girl and a ink like figure.

"Just close your eyes!"

"AHHHHHHH!" I scream like I did that night, I feel my body being scratched, I close my eyes as I make contact with the floor.

I wake up in the forest, I see a figure come towards me and bites my neck.

"AHHHHHHH!" I scream the person drags me too the floor bashing my head against the floor, and keep my eyes open but I fail.

I wake up in the shower, I feel scars still on my body, I look Around and see the room empty, I feel a hand grab my foot.

"AHHHHHHH!" I scream and run out of the bathroom grabbing my dressing gown wrapping it around me, instead of being in the hospital room, I was in the hospital corridor.

I see someone being rushed into a room wearing an oxygen mask, I see BRODY looking heartbroken.

"Babe?" I say to him, but I don't think he can hear me.

"What's going on?" I ask, I see Grace, Lexi, Dylan, Jerry, Jack and Kim running in and hugging Brody.

"HELLO?!" I shout looking around, but nobody can hear me.

Why can't anyone hear me? Why's everyone upset? Why did I just keep waking up in nightmares?

I feel my eyelids slowly sliding, I feel my body give out and collide with the hospital floor.

I wake up in Peter, Graces and Jacks old house tied up like I was when Peter kidnapped me, Jack, Brody, Kim, Dylan, Lexi, Jerry and Grace were all surrounded around me.

"Stupid" Kim says

"Your just like your mum a drunk, alcoholic" Grace says.

"Fat" Jack says.

"Dwarf" Dylan says.

"Weak" Lexi says.

"Freak" Jerry says.

"I will never love you, why would I love you?" Brody says laughing, they keep coming closer repeating them words.

"STOP IT!" I scream closing my eyes.

I open my eyes and see that I'm in my bed, I sigh with relief.

It was just a dream! I smile and get out of bed I hear glass smashing and arguing.

"Mum?" I call out going down stairs, I see my mum and her ex-boyfriend Jeff arguing, he starts hitting her I quickly run towards them and break it up.

"STUPID" Slap "FAT" Slap "WEAK" Slap "LITTLE GIRL!" Slap.

I start sobbing clutching my cheek, I feel myself going dizzy but I stand up and punch him, Jeff grabs me by my hair and throws me into a wall, I quickly stand up and run into the kitchen grabbing a knife.

I point the knife at Jeff "Stay away from me and my mum" I threaten.

Jeff laughs and grabs the knife off me stabbing it into my side, I fall to the floor closing my eyes.

**AN: Incase you didn't understand Donna saw the demon and had a panic attack and lost consciousness and kept having nightmares about her past and fears.**

**So we've seen Donnas past, getting attacked, her mums abusive ex- boyfriend.**

**Will Donna be Okay?**

**What do you want to see happen?**

**What do you think off Donna?**

**I know I keep updating but I have insomnia haha :-)**


	19. 2x09 The Plan

**Kim POV.**

I walk into Donna's hospital room, holding two cups of coffee one for me and one Brody, I sit down on the chair next to his.

"How you holding up?" I ask passing him his coffee.

"Why does she always end up in the hospital?"

I frown looking over at the unconscious girl "Bad luck, do they know any reason why she had the panic attack?"

Brody shakes his head "We just need to wait until she wakes up"

"Do they know when she should wake up?"

"The anesthetic should ware of soon, so in a couple of hours maybe more"

I nod "That's good then, you'll get to see her and she'll be fine, I promise"

"I need to start being a better boyfriend"

"Brody! You love Donna so much and vise versa"

He looks down "Kim, Donna went missing for 3 days and I didn't even notice"

I put a hand on his shoulder "To be fair you were transforming into a werewolf"

"Thanks Kim, your a good friend"

I play with the coffee cup "I haven't really been me in a while but since me and Jack got together, I feel like the old Kim"

Brody smiles "The old Kim is my favorite Kim" I smile at his words and give him a tight hug, he hugs me back we pull away.

"Do you mind if I talk to her privately?"

I shake my head "Not at all, just tell us if she wakes up" I say standing up.

"I promise I will" Brody says I smile and leave the room.

Jack walks up to me and pecks my lips.

"Hey" I say smiling giving him another kiss.

"How's Brody?" Jack says looking concerned for both his brother and Donna.

"He's fine just worried, I mean we all are"

"I know what to do about Peter"

I look up into my boyfriends eyes "What?"

"He killed my best friend and threatened to kill YOU, so I personally want to stake his sorry ass"

"Jack! It's too dangerous"

"What's too dangerous?" Grace asks walking up to us.

"Jack wants to stake Peter" I explain.

"So do I! We'll have to plan it all of us"

"We'll need Donna".Jack says frowning.

"She should wake up any minute now" I say, Brody runs into the corridor.

"SHE'S AWAKE!" Brody shouts.

Grace turns to me."Did you plan that?"

I laugh "No but I'm a little creeped out"

**Donna POV.**

I sit up as everyone comes into my room, Brody explained that I had a panic attack and I told him the reason why.

"I saw the demon" I say shakily, making everyone's eyes go wide.

"We need to kill Peter, he's linked to the demon" Dylan says making us all look at him.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"Because I was working with him, he told me Peter said he wanted revenge on Jack and Grace" Dylan explains.

"But I declared war" I say.

"Peter knew that Brody was going to turn into a werewolf he planned it, he wanted to because he knew that he was Grace and Jacks brother but after that he made get werewolves go away so it just Brody Peter wanted to know that Brody would definitely get killed" Dylan says going further into detail.

"I've got a plan" Jack says smirking "And I need all of your help"

"I'm in" I say smirking, Brody nods in agreement.

"Me too" Dylan and Lexi say.

"Me and my sexy mamcita are in" Jerry says wrapping an arm around Graces shoulder.

We all turn to look at Kim who sighs "Fine I'll do it"

"Okay Lexi your going to be the bait, Donna your going to fake rescue her then we have a hunter, 4 vampires and a werewolf turn up"

"How do I fake rescue?" I ask.

"Your scream is really loud, so we'll locate you by that"

Everyone nods.

"When does this Plan hatch?" Lexi asks.

"As soon as Donna gets out"

"Tonight then" I say, Kim stands up.

"I'm going to have to get my stake, vampire venom and rope" Kim says leaving the room, Jack following closely behind.

"I'm going to need a spell book just incase, I need to help"

Grace smirks and it pulls out a book "My aunty was a witch before Peter killed her"

"He so deserves to die" Jerry says making us look at him "What?"

We shrug, Brody comes up to me and kisses my forehead.

"Babe are you sure you can do this?" He asks.

I nod "I can because at the end of it all I have you to look after me"

"I love you so much" Brody says giving me a kiss.

I smirk "Your not that bad I guess" giving him a kiss, he deepens it I play with his hair.

**Kim POV.**

"Okay Mum is out with Kayla showing her off, so we have enough time" I say opening my front door, Jack follows me in.

I run upstairs into my room, I search underneath my bed for my hunting gear, I get it out Jack freezes slightly.

"Don't touch this stuff it could kill you" I say to him, he nods and grabs my waist kissing me I giggle and kiss back, Jack lifts me up on to my bed and lies down on top of me kissing, we carry on kissing until we need air, I flip us over and carry on kissing him.

We pull away out of breath I climb off him.

"Turn around" I tell Jack, he does as told as I change into my black top and combat pants, I wrap my belt with 3 stakes and 2 bottle of vampire venom in around my waist I also put my crossbow on my back.

"I'm ready" I tell Jack who kisses me.

"I pray this goes right" Jack says, I nod.

"Me too, I know it'll be fine because Donna screams loudly and we're all ruthless"

**Lexi POV.**

I go home with Jerry, Grace and Dylan.

"I'm a bit nervous" I say laughing, Dylan smiles.

"You'll be fine Lexi I promise I'm always here to save you remember?" Dylan says giving me a hug

I nod and smile "Please don't forget to save me"

"Never"

**AN We're drawing close to the end of season 2, ANSWER PLEASE!**

**What do you want to happen?**

**Do you want season 3?**

**What do you want to happen in season 3?**


	20. 2x10 2x11 This is War Part 1

**Lexi POV.**

I walk into the forest Donna following closely , I feel a hand go around my mouth is scream, Peter drags me away somewhere making me scream louder.

He takes me to the Old Brewer house, and throws me onto the hard wood floor.

"Alexis, I thought you were smarter then to go along with this stupid plan"

"What plan?" I ask calmly.

"You and your little friends planning to kill me" Peter says making my eyes go wild, the door opens and Donna runs in.

"Eres, nacht-" Donna gets cut off by Peter coming towards her cracking her wrist.

"AHHHH!" Donna screams, I put my hands over my ears.

"Why you don't you girls follow me?" Peter says grabbing us taking us into a room, I see 3 baths filed with water and hundreds of ice cubes.

"Lexi why don't you go first your use to dying" Peter says making my eyes go wide, I nod and take of my shoes walking towards the bath.

This was the only way I could save my friends, I put one leg in.

"OWW!" I shriek as the bitter coldness touches my skin, I sit down in it and hold my breath as Peter pushes me underneath the water, I thrash around and resist but Peter is too strong.

**Donna POV.**

"AHHHHHHH!" I scream really loudly, hoping someone would hear, I need to think of a spell! Quick! But my mind has gone numb, completely numb.

I see Lexi still fighting, I quickly charge at Peter knocking him onto the floor, I quickly run over to the bath.

WHY IS LEXI NOT COMING UP?!

I try and pull Lexi out but her body is so heavy from the water, I feel my body being knocked to the floor.

"HELP!" I scream tears falling down my face "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" I scream at him, I try and run to the kitchen to get a knife but Peter grabs my body and puts my body into the bath next to it.

"AHHHHHHH!" I scream choking on the bitter cold water, I thrash and pull Peter down but he pushes me further down.

I quickly fight up to the surface "HELP ME!" I scream even louder, Peter pulls my hair making me gasp and shoves me back into the water.

"Eres, nacht" I say fighting for breathe but my eyes start to close.

**Jack POV.**

Me and Brody walk into the woods, and we can't see anything, where are they?

"Jack, do you know where they are?" Brody asks concerned, I shake my head worriedly.

"AHHHHHHH!" I hear Donna's scream making Brody go into wolf form, he starts running I quickly follow him and see My old house, we quickly race inside and hear water splashing, we run and see 3 bathtubs, Lexi lead in one her eyes closed and Peter shoving Donna into the water.

Wolf Brody charges as Peter biting him, Peter bites Brody making my eyes go wide as my brother turns back into a human, Peter pulls him up and snaps his neck making him fall unconscious.

When a vampire bites a werewolf he loses his powers, I charge at Peter but he grabs me by neck choking me!

"HELP!" I shout gasping for air, Peter laughs and shoves me into the empty bathtub, I gasp at the coldness, I feel my lungs burning as I gasp for air, I couldn't fight it anymore my eyes were slowly closing as I cough on water.

"HELP!" I scream as I try and surface but Peter drags me down deeper, I grab his hand pulling him down but Peter shoves my head deeper making it hit the bathtub.

I feel darkness surrounding me.

**Kim POV.**

"Somethings wrong" I tell Dylan, who stares at me.

"What? What is it?" He asks looking panicked.

"I'm not sure but I feel like something bad is going to happen" I tell him.

"So what do we do?" Dylan asks me.

"We wait for the signal, that they're got Peter"

"Which is?"

I laugh rolling my eyes "Brody will howl"

"I get it now" He says laughing, I look up at him.

"So what's going on with you and Lexi?".I ask curiously.

The tall vampire next flushes red "We're kind of friends that's it really"

"Liar!" I sing to him making him go even redder which makes me giggle.

"Even IF, if I liked her, I don't know if she likes me"

"Dylan! Lexi is head over heels for you"

"Really?" Dylan asks making me whack him on the shoulder.

"Yes! Dude how did you not realize?"

"I dunno, I was just to focused on her eyes, her beautiful sparkly green eyes which shimmer in the sunlight and moonlight" Dylan says trailing off.

"You have it so bad! Make a move I know you broke up with Erica"

"How did you-"

"I saw Erica making out with Milton on the way over here"

"Ahhh, she's moved on quick"

I laugh "That's the Erica way"

Dylan laughs and looks down at me "So how should I tell Lexi?"

"I think we should wait till we've killed Peter then take her somewhere"

"I never thought I'd like a dead person"

I laugh "I never thought I'd love a vampire, I must say when I was little I thought I'd fall for a prince"

Dylan laughs "I thought I'd fall for a Victoria secret model"

"I think it's more likely that a dead person would like you then a Victoria's secret model" I tease making him mock hurt touching his heart.

"I always thought you were sweet Kim, but I think I've changed my mind"

I giggle "Lexi's a look girl"

"Jack's a look guy"

Me and Dylan exchange smiles, I focus on the surroundings and see that's it's gone dark, they've been gone for ages!

I knew this was a stupid idea! What if they got hurt?!

I bite my nails nervously please be okay Jack, please send me a sign that it's all going to be okay because the longer I'm waiting the less sure I am that were all going to get a happy ending.

**AN CLIFFHANGER! OoO**

**Lexi, Donna and Jack are dead?!**

**What's going to happen?!**

**How much do you hate Peter?!**

**What want to happen?**


	21. 2x10 2x11 This is War Part 2

**Kim POV.**

I frown we still haven't heard a howl, I turn to Dylan "I think we should go inside, something is wrong"

"But we haven't heard a howl"

I frown even deeper "exactly!" me and Dylan share a look.

"Let's do this!" Dylan says as we sneak around the back door, crawling on the floor.

"How do we do this?" I whisper.

"I'll come in and pretend that I am on Peters side" Dylan says, I nod and grab his shoulders.

"Please be careful"

"Don't worry" He says crawling away, I bit my lip anxiously looks like I'm on my own until Jerry and Grace turn up.

**Dylan POV.**

I walk into Peters house "PETER! Look I'm on your side these losers won't help me! They think I'm too sinster" I say walking in every room, I finally hear footsteps coming from the back room, I step inside and see Lexi, Donna and Jack floating in baths NOT BREATHING!

And hand is placed on my shoulder "What did you do?"

Peter laughs "I drowned them"

"Where's the wolf?"

"Oh he isn't a wolf now and I snapped his neck"

I nod, tears building as I look over at Lexi but I shake them away.

"Why don't I clean this up?" I say, Peter nods and leaves the room.

I quickly race over and lift up Lexi shaking her "LEXI! Please come back" I beg, "Please!"

I gently place her on the floor and lift Donna and Jack up out of the bathtub and shake them but no response.

"I KNEW IT!" Peter shouts, he puts a hand over my mouth, I fail around and start screaming.

"Well traitor, guess who's joining the dead?" Peter says attempting to drag me into the bath but I step on his foot making him let go.

"KIM NOW!" I shout before Peter grabs me again, throw him off pushing him into a wall.

I hear the door open and Kim runs in holding her cross bow.

"What are two kids going to do?" Peter asks, I knee him in his special place making him bend over in pain, Kim quickly jumps on his back but Peter throws her onto the floor.

I shove Peter onto the floor, I grab his neck crushing it.

"Tell us how to bring them back!" I demand.

Peter laughs "Why would I do that?"

I hear noise, I whip my head around and see Brody stood there pushing his neck back in.

"You may have took my powers but that doesn't mean I can't kick your ass!" Brody says, he goes over to Kim.

"Just tell us!" I say bashing Peters head on the floor, he flips us over strangling me.

"K-Kim S-stake" I choke out, Kim nods and throws the stake next to me, I quickly try and grab it but Peter grabs it and points it towards me heart.

I gulp.

I grab Peters arm and direct the stake away from me, Brody grabs Peter by his neck and attempts to throw him on the floor but Peter throws him into the wall.

I hear footsteps and see Grace stood there with a crossbow Jerry behind her.

"Well Uncle it looks like your outnumbered" She says smirking,.Peter stands up and charges towards her but she shoots a arrow at him.

Peter laughs and takes out the arrow out "Pathetic as always Gracelynn"

"I'm not the pathetic one" Grace says "I believe that's you"

"Real-" Peter stops his sentence, I turn to look at his as his veins turn black his skin turning a old cream color, he drops to the floor behind him is Brody holding the stake now colored in a black blood.

I quickly rush to Lexi and hold her limb body in my arms and shake her, Brody and Kim do the same with Donna and Jack.

"They're dead" Jerry whispers.

"NO THEY'RE NOT!" Me, Kim and Brody scream.

Grace sighs "I don't know how to wake them up"

I gently stroke Lexi's face.

"THE SPELL BOOK! It must have away" Brody says.

"Yes it does but Donna isn't responding"

I look at Kim who's crying and I remember something.

"Kim remember how you said you wanted to have a prince when you were younger?"

She nods "Yeah?"

"How does the story always end?"

"Happily ever after" Kim says.

"No! With True loves kiss"

"No offense but I doubt it's going to work" Jerry says making us glare at him.

"It's all we have!" Kim shrieks.

"On the count of three, one, two, three"

I lean down and kiss Lexi, nothing happens I close my eyes not wanting a tear to escape, I hear coughing I look down and see Lexi sputtering water, Jack and Donna do the same.

"You came" Lexi says weakly.

"I promised didn't I?" I say smiling with her.

"Thanks for being my hero"

"Anytime Lex, Anytime"

**Donna POV.**

I feel my heart beating and life coming back to me, I cough and spit up to water, I look up and see Brody there.

"Am I in heaven?" I ask tiredly.

Brody shakes his head "No but I am" He says before giving me a kiss, I kiss back.

"Why do I always end up nearly dying?"

"I don't know but it needs to stop, I'm not letting you out of my sights are you okay?"

I laugh weakly "I'm fine what about you?"

"I'm not a werewolf"

I sit up slightly "What?"

"I'm back to being human"

I stroke his face "As long as your Brody I don't care what you are"

**Kim POV. **

I cry with relief as Jack's eyes open "I told you it was dangerous"

"I know sorry, I didn't mean to make you scared"

"Please never do that to me again" I say tears rolling down my cheeks giving him a kiss, he kisses back weakly.

"Love you Kimmy"

"Love you too Jack!"

around the room, everyone is safe and sound.

"So what do we do now?" I ask.

"We need to get rid of Peter, there's a chance he could come back" Grace says.

"Let's get rid of Peter NOW!" I say.

**AN we have one or two more chapters left until the end of season 2 :-'(**

**Who has been your favorite character?**

**Your favorite moment?**

**If you love this story then, please message or review a plot for season three and you can have your own character in it :)**


	22. 3x01 A mummy or baby

**Donna POV.**

"AHHHHHHH!" I screech waking up in a cold sweat, I feel hot tears falling down my face.

I look around and check if I'm actually awake and not in those nightmares again.

I get out of bed and throw Brody's jumper over my head and go downstairs, I see my mum in the living room having another glass of wine.

"Donna I thought you were asleep babe" She says as I walk into the living room. "Did you have another panic attack?"

I shake my head "Just a nightmare"

"What about sweetie?"

"I can't really remember them" I lie "Fear must block it out"

"I use to have nightmares all the time then my knight in shinning Armor came along"

"Dad?"

"No baby you" Mum says kissing my cheek "When your dad left I was a mess heck I still am, your in love aren't you? With Brody?"

I smile and nod slowly "We've been through a lot"

Mum grabs my hands "Don't let him go, love is the most powerful emotion in the world"

I smile softly "Mum why did dad leave?"

"Because he thought we weren't good enough but we are he's an idiot who wouldn't know perfection was if it hit him in the face"

I laugh .

"No really I punched him in the face" Mum says making me burst out laughing even more, mum joins in.

"I love you mum" I say giving her a hug.

"I love you too, have you gained weight?"

"MUM!"

"Sorry babe its just that you look a little puffy"

"Are you bipolar?!" I ask standing up.

"YOUR PREGNANT!" Mum says standing up making my eyes go wide.

"WHAT?! NO!" I shriek.

"Sorry I just had a feeling" Mum says sitting down.

"THAT IM WITH CHILD?!" I screech gesturing towards me stomach. "Well I'm not I can prove it!"

"Fine look in my third draw, there's some condoms and a pregnancy test"

I look at my mum in wide eyes and go into her bedroom taking out her pregnancy tests, I roll my eyes and go into the bathroom, I wee on the stick and results came up instantly.

"MUM ARE THE RESULTS SUPPOSED TO COME UP INSTANTLY?!" I shout, mum walks into the bathroom.

"Well they did when I was pregnant, Let me have a look" Mum says putting the glasses from on top of her head onto her face and takes the stick.

I cross my arms and purse my lips looking at mum.

"H-honey"

I sit up my eyes going wide at my mum's tone of voice, I feel sick "It's positive isn't?"

"Sweetie its going to be okay I had you at my age"

I feel tears fall down my face "I TRIED TO AVOID BEING LIKE YOU!" I screech.

"What?"

I laugh wiping my tears "An alcoholic who was a teen mum isn't exactly how I wanted to live me life!" I see my mum's face and guilt washes over me "I didn't mean that mum it's just a shock"

"I know darling" Mum says pulling me into a hug, I cry into her shoulder as she kisses my hair.

"What if Brody leaves?" I say feeling sick, I'll be all alone with OUR baby.

"If, IF he does leave then his lost I'm hear for you and my grandchild"

"P-Please book me an appointment?" I ask trembling slightly.

"Of course go back to sleep you and the baby need sleep"

I nod "Night momma"

"Night to both of you, love you both"

I put a hand on my stomach "Us too" I say in a emotionless tone, I go back upstairs and climb into bed, I put my hands in my face.

"What have I done?" I whisper "I don't want a baby"

I turn on my side and let tears stream down my face, I NEVER WANTED THIS!

"Why?" I mumble I say fiddling with the blankets on my bed, I grab my phone and dial Brody's number.

"Donna? Are you okay?".Brody's sleepy voice says.

"I need to come and see you" I say my voice cracking slightly.

"Sure I'll come to yours now"

"Okay" I say, I wipe my cheeks and brush my hair I get out of bed and pace around my room, I hear the door open and footsteps come up the stairs, Brody comes through the door.

"Hey babe" He says going for a peck but I turn my head.

"Brody I'm pregnant"

"Oh" Brody says, I feel tears fall down my face.

"I don't think we're going to work out"

"What?! We're having a baby!"

"Excuse me I'm having the baby" I hiss "And who says I want you to help"

"Well I am helping! It's MY BABY too"

I look down "I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS RIGHT NOW!" I scream pacing around I throw my alarm clock at Brody but he dodges it

"What are you saying?" He says his voice cracking.

"I don't know, I'm going to the abortion clinic tomorrow" I say wiping my tears.

"We both know your going to be a great mum" Brody asks, I scoff but feel a sharp pain in my abdomen.

"Babe?"

"OW!" I cry sliding to the floor tears rolling freely down my face, I feel even sharper pains making me sob out in pain.

What's happening?!

"Let's go to the hospital" Brody says helping me stand up, I lean on him for support.

I can't really remember much, my brain starts to become numb.

I remember feeling the first drop of snow falling on to us though, I remember crying into a wheelchair as I was rushed to a doctor.

Now here I am setting up in a hospital bed, Brody clutching my hand on the chair next to me.

"Miss. Tobin" The doctor says, I look up fear glazing in my eyes.

"Is it the baby?" I ask my voice cracking.

"If you continue to have this baby you could die"

I close my eyes more tears falling down my face, I turn to Brody.

"WHAT?! NO! THIS ISN'T HOW IT'S SUPPOSE TO BE!" Brody shouts storming out of the room.

Brody has already lost his mom, dad and his sister and today he finds out that either me or his baby are going to die.

"Is there a chance its going to be okay?" I ask.

The doctor frowns "It's very unlikely, your 4 months along"

I choke "Four months?! How did I not know"

"Some women don't show signs, you may have had a minor period which is called spotting"

I nod slowly "I need time"

The doctor nods "Of course, I'm here if you need to talk"

"Please can I find Brody?" I ask, the doctor nods, I slowly climb out of bed I go towards a place Brody always goes when he needs guidance, the hospital church.

I slowly walk there, I quietly walk in and see Brody sobbing "Please God! Don't take our baby from us or Donna she is so beautiful and kind please make everything okay"

I felt tears fall down my face "Brody? There's a slim chance we'll be okay"

"I don't want to rely on a small chance" Brody says sobbing into my shoulder.

"I'm 4 months already" I say smiling.

"Which means in 5 months I'm going to lose my baby or my girlfriend"

"Don't think like that!" I snap.

**Finally I've updated, I'm finally on to season 3!**

**What should happen with Donna and the baby?**


	23. 3x02 Stars are falling AND A COMPETION

**Donna POV.**

I look over at Brody who's currently driving, his eyes seem emotionless mine probably look the same.

I lock my hand with his.

"We're going to get through this together" I say.

"No I'm going to get through this because you could die!"

I nod tears falling down my face "I'm scared"

"I'm terrified" Brody says his voice cracking.

I kiss his hand making him smile softly at me.

"Marry me?"

My eyes widen I face him "Pardon?"

"Look in the glove compartment"

I nod and do as I'm told I see a black box I take it out.

"I've already asked your mum she said yes"

I feel tears in my eyes "Yes"

"Yes what?"

I laugh "Yes I'll marry you, goofball" I say as we pull up outside his house, Brody grins and kisses me, I kiss back tears rolling down my face.

"I love you and so does the baby" I say.

"Well I love you two as well"

I smile as we get out of the car, I follow him inside our hands locked together.

Grace, Jerry, Lexi, Jack, Dylan and Kim are all sat inside waiting for us.

I feel tears in my eyes my fiance wraps his arms around me tightly.

"I'm pregnant" I choke out.

"Congratulations!" Lexi says making me cry harder.

"Donna might die or the baby will" Brody says his voice broken a stray tear rolling down his cheek.

Lexi's eyes fill with tears as she hugs me tightly.

"Your my best friend"

"Your mine!" I say smiling tears in my eyes.

"We're getting married!" Brody says everyone claps in a daze.

"Isn't there some spell?" Kim asks.

"I don't think so" I say sniffing.

**Lexi POV.**

I look around the room Dylan gives me a smile I simply glare at him.

I may be overreacting but he's the one who saved my life by kissing me and now he has a girlfriend it's as if he forgot me.

I feel my body freeze.

_Kim's running through the forest panting blood on her forehead._

_And piercing gun shot runs through the forest._

_Kim the floor, clutching her hip crying and scream her usual tanned skin is now a ghostly pale, a flash of brown hair runs at super speed towards her, Jack stares down at her tears falling down his face._

_"JACK!" Kim cries desperately._

_"I can do it" He says his voice cracking._

_"AHHH!" The blonde screeches "Your going to lose me if you don't anyway"_

_Jack nods more tears falling down his face before getting his fangs out biting down on her neck._

I snap out of my daydream I keep having these visions lately.

It was scaring me. Why?

The only reason it's scaring me is because one vision came true, I had a vision Donna was pregnant, my problem is I can't control my visions.

I haven't told anyone yet about my visions, I didn't know who to tell; Donna had far to much on her plate Brody aswell, Grace didn't really speak to us anymore Jerry too, Kim and Jack are too busy sucking each others faces off and Dylan was too busy with his Girlfriend Rosalie.

I close my eyes my head banging, I re-open them I can literally feel my eyes roll to the back of my head.

**Kim POV **

"LEXI!" We all shout rushing over to her.

My ghost best friend shakes uncontrollably, her eye twitching her starts to chant something "Stars are falling...Stars are falling...Falling...Love...Love...DEATH...TWO WEDDINGS and A FUNERAL!"

My eyes worried and wide turns to look at Jack who's frowning worriedly at the state of his best friend.

"Do something!" Dylan says "We're all just standing him someone do something!"

I place a hand on his shoulder "Sweetie calm down we can't do anything until her seizure stops"

The quiff haired vampire nods slowly before sighing loudly "Okay"

"If I knew better I'd say you still had feelings for her" Donna teases.

"Actually I'm in love with my girlfriend Rosalie"

The door opens, a pale girl with purple hair is stood there.

"Speaking of the devil" I mutter gesturing towards the vampire stood at the door way.

"Dylan!" Rosalie snaps using her vampire speed to rush towards him and strangles his neck.

Grace goes towards her and pulls her off Dylan throwing her on the floor.

"Sweetheart don't come into my home and strangle my friend!" Grace snaps pulling the girls purple hair.

Rosalie smirks "Let's just go Dylan don't want to hang out with the vampire rejects" She says Dragging Dylan outside.

Lexi stirs waking up "What's happening?"

Jack sits down next to her "Lex you had some weird fit"

The ghost nods slowly holding her head scanning the room "Where's Dylan?"

I frown "He went out with Rosalie...Sorry"

Lexi laughs "Sorry? I don't even care...Dylan who?"

Donna walks up towards her and helps her up "Rosalie is just a purple bitch!"

Grace nods "Deffo! Oh and physco you forgot physco"

**AN Sorry it's short.**

**I'm holding a little competition for my loyal Teen Huntress lovers.**

**Because I'm not sure if I'm going to carry on with this story I want to but I'm uninspired.**

**Anyways competition if a few enter then I'm deffo keeping this story.**

**DETAILS.**

**Write a one shot (Whatever length you want) of your favorite couple from Teen Huntress and what you want to see happen between them.**

**I'd love it if people did Bronna or DEXI or Jace but I'll love it if it's kick as well **

**DEADLINE: whenever really you can either message it me or post it on ff.**

**The winners get the choice of**

**-Having an OC star in season 3**

**Choosing a plot for a character **

**Choosing plot for a episode **

**And getting sneak peaks at the drama.**

**Please enter it would mean the absolute world to me.**


End file.
